The Legend of Spyro: In Search of the Elements
by undertaker99999
Summary: The dragon realms are finally at peace and Spyro and Cynder are enjoying every second of it, But a new hero arises, and a greater evil arises as well. Spyro must find all of the elements and master them, but with a gravid Cynder to protect,it wont be easy
1. Prolouge

**Hey this is the first time I've written in awhile, so go a bit easier. This story comes from an idea I've had for a couple of months now and it sounded good in my head so we'll see how good it is on paper. And I own the Character Deacon; you'll get a description soon. I'm probably going to write a oneshot lemon based on the end-ish of the chapter.**

**Also this ignores one important fact from Dawn of The Dragon, The death of Ignitus, meaning of coarse he's alive here. Also Please don't just read and not review, it hurt a bit not knowing how good you guys think I am, you see I am extremely self judgmental, mostly negative unfortunately, also you don't need to be a member or signed in to review on my stories, so please do me a favor and give a well rounded review.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPYRO OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED INDIVIDUALLY BE SIERRA INC. I ONLY OWN DEACON AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT LANGUAGE!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Spyro and Cynder lie next to each other in their bed, happy with their life, practically drowning in each other's love. The world was finally at peace and they had nothing to worry about. But unbeknownst to them a new evil was emerging from the depths of hell, waiting for the dragon city to let its guard down…

* * *

A new dragon, a head and body built like Spyro but horns like Cynder, he was black over most his body, but on his wing membrane and underbelly he was dark blue. He had dark circles under his eyes which made him look like he never slept, but you could never be more wrong. His tail was long and strong with a scythe blade that all black dragon share. His eyes were half open and he let out a huge yawn, showing sharp fangs, very sharp. With a deep dull accent he thought to himself _"I need to hurry, the longer Cynder and Spyro don't know, well, I don't even want to think about it"._ His name is Deacon, a dragon with a most unusual element, sleep** (a/n: which I shall explain later)**. He was walking towards the dragon temple to warn the guardians by the end of the day. He looked up and saw it was too late in the afternoon to keep walking so he let out a long sigh, spread his wings and took flight. "_Ancestors help us if I'm too late"_.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder lay still in the same position we left them but now fully awake and staring deeply into each other's eyes, Cynder thought to herself _"I wonder, if Spyro will be my mate, we've been together for almost a year now, I should ask him" _

She sat up on her haunches and Spyro quickly followed, "Kiss for your thoughts" he said with a goofy smile, Cynder nodded and returned the goofy smile, Spyro complied and gave her a quick peck on the lips. It grew silent and Spyro asked, "now what were you thinking?"

She looked down to her paws before Spyro picked up her chin to look her in the eyes "Spy-Spy" she paused to think, and Spyro thought, _"ugh, I hate it when she calls me Spy-Spy"_

Back to their conversation "Will …" Spyro cut her off,

"Cynder, I think what I need to say is more important,"

"Alright continue" she said sighing,

"Cynder, we've been together for a year now, and I've been wanting this for awhile" he bowed his neck and Cynder gasped _"this is it" _

"Cyn, will you be my mate?" Cynder looked shocked, then happy, she jumped on Spyro and kissed him right on the lips, after a minute she broke and said "oh Spy-Spy that's just what I was thinking!" they quickly went back to their kiss but were quickly cut off by Cyril,

"Oh my young ones you have just made quite the commitment." He paused and saw the young dragons smile "But never the less, I congratulate you, but Ignitus has summoned you to the pool of visions to meet a new dragon of significant importance" The new mates and the Ice Guardian were off to the across the hall!

When they arrived they saw a sleeping Deacon and Ignitus sitting in front of the pool, Deacon's eyes shot open and he greeted the dragons, "Ah, Spyro and Cynder, I know all about you two." He looked over to them and saw a small hint of disbelief in Spyro,

"Alright then tell me something only I would know!" Sypro shot forth the challenge with surprising ignorance.

Deacon laughed and was quick to the punch "fine, but you might regret it." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "You're the second Purple dragon, you're egg floated down the silver river to Sparx's swamp, you grew up thinking you were an over grown purple flightless dragonfly until you breathed fire, your first element, and…" Sparx interrupted, "oh yeah pretty good, but everyone's heard that bedtime story!" Deacon blew him across the room "you didn't let me finish, and you hate it when Cynder calls you Spy-Spy" Deacon smiled and said "Is that good enough?"

Sparx looked like he was going to burst out in laughter, Spyro hung his head, and Cynder smacked him with the broad side of her tail blade. "I'm sorry but I had to prove my point, and Cynder don't be mad, he may hate the name now, I mean with a burning passion, and _hate _the fact you don't notice it ,well, you know how all of America hates Bush? Times that by twelve and subtract 30 **(a/n: which of coarse is elevendy 30, so bad we gotta make up a number)**… should I keep going with the analogies?"

Every one quickly shot back "NO!"

Deacon laughed and said "God I was only kidding, but he loves you, and soon he'll grow to love that name, and you'll have many kids and leave 'em all with uncle Deacon for your alone time"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, smiling and both thinking, _"damn, that's a good idea"_

Sparx flew over stuck out his hand and said "Deacon huh? Well I like your style. The name's Sparx!"

Deacon lazily stuck out a claw and said "I know, I would crush you with all the embarrassing dreams you've had, but I'm tired."

Everyone looked confused, Deacon looked up, yawned and lazily said "damn, I'm not used to staying up so long, And yes I see your dreams when I sleep, it's called the element of sleep dumbasses, it lets me see your dreams and since dreams organize your memories, so I see all of your memories, so yea, I know everything about everyone, bitch "

Cyril sat on his haunches and huffed a cloud of frost thinking _"the mouth on this young one, I should teach him a lesson in proper literature, although that's in Volteer's position" _During Cyril's _thoughts_ Deacon fell asleep with Sparx using him like a throne, "I like this guy, he's a jokester and a chair!" Cynder picked him up by the wings and tossing him in a trash basket, walking to Spyro who had the typical, "I'm sorry" look on his face, Ignitus saw that they needed to talk, "alright young dragons, you'll need to share your room with Deacon, so drag him along with you. But worry not, since he was awake for almost an hour, he'll be asleep for a day or two" Cynder and Spyro reluctantly complied and dragged him along the hallway, Spyro making sure to hit his head against lamps, chairs etc.

* * *

When they arrived in the room they literally threw Deacon in a corner, him not even moving. Spyro and Cynder lay down on their bed and Cynder asked "Do you really hate that I call you Spy-Spy?" she was almost at tears because she didn't like that Spyro hated something she came up with, "I did at first, but when Deacon said I'd grow to love it, I did, and when he said that 'well have lots of babies and leave them with Uncle Deacon for alone time', I think alone time should be now" Cynder's heart skipped a beat, "I think I'd like that"

Spyro leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. Cynder closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, Spyro was quick to follow. After about a minute Cynder's tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked the edge of his lips, asking for entrance, Spyro complied and let her in, a deep moan escaped from the back of her throat. Spyro was quick to slide his tongue in her mouth, twisting, pushing, and feeling in a dance of passion. Soon after they broke, Breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes, both thinking the same thing, Start "alone time".

* * *

Hours later, Cynder and Spyro were sleeping arm in arm, covered in sweat and the juices of love. Deacon was watching their dreams in specific this night, watching for memories of their love life, stress levels, and the child gender they want, to be able to guess the gender more accurately. He saw several dreams from Spyro, Ignitus holding an egg over a lamp exclaiming _"it's a female Spyro, congratulations." _ To another dream where Ember is continually pestering him to leave Cynder and go to her,_ "maybe I should crush Ember's spirit by telling her what just happened, then Flame will be free to get her, to birds one stone" _Deacon thought to himself still in a deep sleep. He switched to the dreams of Cynder; He saw an array of images, from a very dark past with the dark master to…_"THE DARK MASTER!!!" _Deacon shot awake and screamed "SPYRO, CYNDER WAKE UP WE NEED TO SEE THE GUARDIANS!!!" Cynder jumped and actually rolled off the bed, Spyro clenching her tail in shock, both screaming in pain and shock, "Deacon what the hell?!" Cynder said through clenched teeth,

"We must see the guardians! One of your dreams reminded me of something!"

"What? Which dream?"

"It's the one with the dark master! You don't remember it you couldn't see it!"

"Deacon, everyone knows about Cynder's past and has forgiven her for it. Calm down" Spyro interjected surprisingly calm.

"I KNOW THAT I SEE YOUR GODDAMN MEMORIES!!!! THE DARK MASTER REMINDED ME OF A GREATER EVIL!"

Spyro and Cynder gasped took a step back, and had a look of surprise, _"an evil greater than the dark master?"_ Cynder got a chill up her spine from the thought, "Spyro lets go!" Cynder rushed to the door only to run into a familiar blue dragon, "now what was all of that yelling about?!" Cyril did NOT like being woken up. Deacon stepped up "well…"

* * *

**Alright, my first story in ahwile! kinda odd my story pattern though, naruto(off the site), wrestling(off the site), 3 sonic(1 off the site). But review fairly and wait till later for the next chapter!**

**'till next time, The undertaker99999  
**


	2. Deacon's past

**Hey every one I'm back with the next chapter! Now if you've read my work before I thank readers for reviewing in this disclaimer/author's note thing. **

**No One To Worry About: First off, I'm a huge fan of your story Legend of Spyro: The New Generation, secondly thanks for being a fan, and I'm glad you like Deacon.**

**Also this picks up where the last chapter left off, so if you haven't, read up**

**Also pleas review just so i know that you read it, it means a lot to me, because to tell you the truth I'm full of self doubt and I need reassurance  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Deacon looked up at the towering dragon of ice.

"I originally came here to warn the Guardians of a threat worse than Malefor himself, but in all the commotion I forgot, I apologize in full. But I used to work for this evil, I know what he's capable of, believe me, I also know what he looks like; trust me he's hard to miss. But I **NEED** to see the guardians.*patient pause*** NOW!!**"

Cyril, Spyro, Cynder, and Deacon rushed in the direction of the room that held the pool of visions, also the area where the guardians slept. But of course, they were all asleep.

"Lazy incoherent bastards, they are the heaviest of sleepers!" Cyril continued to a full on rant. Spyro and Cynder looked on half amused, but when Deacon had heard enough, he opened his maw wide, and let out a fine, dark green mist, that when the three dragons breathed in, they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

They awoke in a dark room, but a light, coming from seemingly nowhere at all, shone over every head in that room, allowing everyone in the room to see each other. All Spyro, Cynder and the guardians were aligned in a perfect circle, with an empty light in the center. Spyro was the first to speak up,

"Where the He…" he was cut off by Deacon jumping out of the darkness, surprising everyone. And with the a less dull voice he exclaimed,

"Yes, I can enter your dreams too, badass huh?"

Volteer was in a drowsy state but still had the same energetic voice,

"Quite the interesting ability, Deacon, But why are we here?" Terrador was in the same state but much less energetic. "Yes why have you sent us here?"

Deacon's happy mood was ruined, he had to reveal his dark past and relive hell.  
"You must know the danger of Lucifer."

Ignitus wanted to interject, but Deacon did not want to be interrupted, so he didn't let anyone talk.

"He was my master for many years, he never let me away from his grasp until now, when Malefor was killed, he was released, but even before that, he granted me my only element, sleep." The Background of the dark room changed to many years before even Ignitus was born, it showed a young Deacon having a Conversation with a goat demon **(a/n: the goat demon is the stereotypical magnification of the popular rebellion angel, Satan, a goat demon, in this case Lucifer has two goat legs, a human torso and head with ram horns, and quite long and sharp fangs) **, You see he had run off from training that day, because of being ridiculed by everyone for not having an element.

"Deacon" the goat demon walked out from behind a tree hoofs clacking against the roots, The Black dragon looked up, sniffled and sadly said "are you here to make fun of me too?" with more tears coming to his eyes.

"No, I've come to make a deal, to help you get back at Malefor" Who ironically was the source of Deacon's torment

Deacon's eyes lit up _"like a friend would do…best friend…"_

"So are you going to be my friend?"

"Yes"

"Best friend?"

"Sure" Lucifer seemed to be quite irritated by now.

"YAY!" Deacon leaped up and hugged his new "friend's" leg.

"Now, now young one, the one way to end you torment is to play a game" there was a glint in Lu's eye (which from now on I shall refer to him as)

"A game? How do I play?! How do I play?!" Deacon was now excitedly jumping in circles around Lu.

"First off stop jumping" he stopped in front of Lu's hoofs "Now sit on your haunches" Deacon's tail was swaying from left to right in excitement "and bow your head and say Lucifer, You are my eternal master" Deacon obeyed, but shortly after, his scales turned darker, his eyes were starch white, and his voice was distorted "Master, what shall you have me do?"

A tear was in every eye back in the room in the dream realm. Cynder's mind was racing _"The poor boy only wanted a friend… but that evil bastard tricked him!"_ she was infuriated.

Back to the vision, "Deacon, my new slave, to test your loyalty, kill all those who love you, then I shall bestow upon you an element"

Deacon blindly replied, "Yes Master"

He flew off to his home to find his mother, flaming up a sheep, his father napping, and his sister in her room with her mate. They were all black dragons, except for his sisters mate, who was white with a black belly.

His mother realizing his presence stated "evening honey, why are you home from school so early?"

Deacon said nothing, but he increased in size to an adult dragon, twice the size that Malefor was. His mother dropped the sheep, and gasped, Deacon, Showing no remorse, grabbed her skull, gripping tight, brought his tail blade up to her throat, and applied pressure and said "I hate sheep" and slit her throat, and clawed the gash, pulling it with much force, severing her head and placing it neatly on the ground. This was enough to alarm his sister and her mate. "Deacon what the fuck is this?" His glare shot over to his sister, paralyzing her in fear, he took a step forward. But was quickly stopped buy the mate, he quickly took care of him by severing his head from the back, his limp body falling only to be caught and thrown at his sister, followed by his head. Deacon walked slowly, menacingly over to his sister, grabbing the tail spade of her mate, "you should at least die by his hands" but as the blade rushed through her neck, also severing her head, his father's deep voice shouted "SYLVIA"

"Father, don't even fight back, you won't win."

"I will not my son, you've given me nothing to fight for."

Instead of returning to normal, he laughed "damn right" Swinging his tail severing the head of his father. He slowly returned to his normal size, and walked to his mother's corpse, using his claws to cut off her skin to make a bag, to hold the heads of his loved ones as proof to his master. When he was all packed he flew off with a smile _"my new friend is going to be so proud of me!"_

When he miraculously found the cave Lu retreated to, he had drastically improved in height, several stories to be exact.

"Master, I give you proof of my kills" as if the blood covering him wasn't enough. He threw the skin bag of heads to the feet of his master. "Very well, your new element will be, Sleep" A bright flash of light hit Deacon, sending him asleep and setting him free. "And now you will sleep for a thousand years!" He dragged the unconscious body of Deacon out of the cave by his tail "If you survive the elements, you will be the only one who can stop me." As Lu walked back into the cave a tear escaped Deacon's closed eye. _"Everyone just tricks me…"_

Deacon stopped the flashback, seeing the tears in everyone's eyes. "Feel free to feel sorry for me, but on a brighter note, Cynder, You're gravid". And at that every one awoke, Deacon nowhere to be found.

* * *

Cynder went off to find Deacon, she looked everywhere, but found him in her favorite place to hide, the garden. He was silently crying to himself. Cynder went up to Deacon and placed a wing around him.

"Deacon, don't cry. If it makes you feel better, I'll be your friend." Deacon looked up at her with blood shot eyes, sniffled and asked "best friend?"

Cynder smiled down on to him and said "Bestest Friends."

Deacon buried his head in her chest and cried tears of joy, he finally has a friend.

"and Deacon," Deacon looked up the joyous tears still flowing, "my sin is that I remember my kills."

Deacon put his head back in her chest, wrapped his wings around her, to happy to be sad. "my sin is that I remember mine"

* * *

**Quite the sad one eh? Kind of short at 1,457count. Words but it was the build of character for Deacon, in the next chapter Spyro starts to learn and master the new elements.**


	3. More elements and a Well Fought Battle

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter, even though I haven't gotten many reviews for this story, as of this post 1, I'll continue I made a commitment and I'm sticking to it. But please review if you read, just to let me know you've actually read it, you don't even have to be a member to review on my stories.**

Deacon had a permanent smile etched on his face, he had found friends in Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx. In fact, the night after he and Cynder became friend, he hardly slept, which is saying a lot, only to sleep the rest of the day away.

"It's surprising" Spyro spoke up, he and Cynder were watching him sleep, finding it oddly interesting. "He slept for 1,000 years, but here he is passed out in our corner"

Cynder gave an agreeing look and continued to watch Deacon sleep. "That my friend was a cat nap." Deacon said with a smile, awakening and sitting in his haunches. "But we need to go, you need to learn more elements and the ability to combine elements, don't ask questions, find Sparx, DO NOT tell the guardians, we leave at noon." Deacon looked surprisingly serious and walked out of the room.

Spyro and Cynder were speechless, they had never seen him so serious. Spyro and Cynder were soon thinking the same thing, the dream Deacon gave them, the reviewed it perfectly, he made sure it was burned into their memories. But then they reached the end, "OH MY GOD YOUR/I'M GRAVID!!!" they both exclaimed at the same time, surprised they forgot. "How are we going to get through this Spy-Spy?" Cynder had a tear in her eye, but Spyro smiled, wiped the tear away with his claw and said calmly, "Cyn, we'll get through this, because I love you, and if any apes, Grublins, or any evil tries to hurt you, I'll stop it, I'd give my life to protect you and our unhatched child." Cynder's tears of sadness turned into tears of joy, she embraced Spyro, and kissed him on his lips, locking them together. _"…these next three months are gonna be a bitch. Hormones, mood swings. I might not __**survive**__until the fight against Lucifer…" _ But the passionate moment was ruined when Deacon and Sparx busted in "we're going, now"

"Deacon, what's up with you this morning?" Spyro chimed in half-relived but irritated.

"I JUST WOKE UP I'M CRANKY!" Spyro, Cynder, even _Sparx_ were speechless. So they just, leaped out the window and flew out the window, Deacon leading _"I knew that whole act would work" _he thought with a sly smile creeping across his maw.

They've been flying for several hours and were starting to tire, "we should land now" Cynder, Deacon and Spyro looked up, the bags under Cynder and Deacon's eyes almost made them look like twins "you guys look tired" Sparx said expecting a tail slap from Cyn or Deacon, although he was ignored they quickly took his advice. After diving and landing gracefully, they all three collapsed, "what the hell? I didn't think you guys were that tired!" Sparx was yelling, knowing no one was there to hear him.

Spyro, Cynder, and Deacon awoke, in front of the Chronicler.

"welcome young dragons, I've have sent you here to warn you of your mistakes, especially that of you Deacon, firstly you were quite rude to your friends this morning, and all just to get them to leave no questions." Deacon looked down to his paws "I'm sorry you guys, I guess I was just in a hurry for you to learn the necessary elements"

"We forgive you Deacon, actually we were never mad at you. Now go on Chronicler"

"Very well" the ancient dragon sat on his haunches and continued "Deciding to go alone was also a mistake, so last night I alerted a dragon that is more to Deacon's favor"

Spyro and Cynder both thought immediately of Volteer, but Deacon quickly interjected "Cyril!"

Cynder and Spyro both shot their heads over "WHAT?!"

"You sound shocked, but Cyril and I have had some riveting conversations in the dream realm, he's become like a father figure to me, in fact I've called him dad once or twice and he's called me son…which is odd because I'm technically older than him." The young dragons still had the shocked look on their faces but the Chronicler bellowed a huge laugh "Alright now young dragons, it's time for you to awake, as it appears you're ally has arrived, I shall see you again when you need me"

As they all faded Cynder and Spyro bowed their heads "farewell" but Deacon while on his haunches waved his paw "Bye-Bye!"

The Chronicler laughed again, echoing through the caves "that young one is certainly interesting is he not?" talking to no one in particular.

Deacon, Cynder, and Spyro awoke to see Sparx and Cyril talking, Cyril looking irritated.

"Dad!" Deacon cried out as he ran to the ice dragon's arms, "Son!"

They hugged and exchanged greetings, as Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx watching the strange scene unfold. As the hours went by, Deacon fell asleep resting his head on Cyril's midsection, again confusing Sparx. As Cynder took the time to explain the day, Spyro too fell asleep.

"Wow, I guess a lot can happen while you dream" Sparx said taking in the information that was pouring in.

"Quite, in fact with all the duties I have as guardian I have little time to talk to anyone, Deacon noticed that and we've started talking every night. In such a short time he's become the little hatchling I've never had. And I think he deserves another father" Cyril stated with a smile etched across his face.

A smile quickly met Cynder's face too as she looked to the sky, it was night, "We should try to get some sleep, we're gonna be flying a long time in the morning." Cyril wanted to reply but only a long yawn escaped from his maw, Cynder giggled and Cyril looked slightly embarrassed, but shrugged it off and whispered to Deacon "good night my son, we'll talk soon" And as if on cue , when Cyril fell asleep, he was met by Deacon in the Dark world known fondly as the Dream realm.

"Hello my son" Cyril said quickly adjusting to the situation.

"Hi Dad!" Deacon replied as he emerged from the shadows.

They both sat in silence as they thought of a subject, they usually talked about times past, past wars, unknown creatures such as humans, and current times, but they had discussed such matters so many times in the past week. Cyril remembered something Cynder had said, that Deacon didn't want the Guardians to know of their departure.

"Deacon," The young black dragon looked up "yes?"

"Why didn't you want the guardians to know of your departure?"

Deacon looked down, not expecting this topic. "I thought if you knew, you might not let us go, in fear that it's too dangerous. But I had to go, before he reaches full strength, and Spyro had to learn the other hidden elements, and all of us needed to learn to combine our elements."

Cyril took this into consideration, seeing the truth in this. "Deacon my child, if you would've told us, we would've let you go, we can't trust what we don't know about"

A smile grew on Deacon's face, he walked over to his adoptive father and wrapped his wings around him, even though his wing span couldn't reach all the way around his neck, but Cyril followed, "Thanks dad" Deacon happily said "you're welcome my son."

And at that note Deacon allowed Cyril to return to his dreams.

Strangely enough Deacon was awake first and awoke everyone "HEY GUYS WAKE UP!!!!"

Everyone awoke quickly in a jolt, causing Spyro to bite down on Cynder's wing, which made Cynder blow out a gale of wind in Cyril's direction, tossing him into the tree he was resting under, the tree fell, Deacon stepped out of the way revealing Sparx, which was the victim of a squirrel to pick him up and throw him to Spyro's snout while squeaking loudly, and Sparx still asleep snoring loudly. Deacon watched this hilarious image work itself out while holding back laughter "C'mon, let's start walking to wake up, and then we'll start to practice combining elements." They all got up, groaned, stretched and started walking.

Hours later they were all awake, and sitting on their haunches.

"Alright everyone, it's time to think, what elements clash, and what elements combine?" Deacon said while yawning in the middle.

"I know that fire and ice clash" Spyro spoke up

"Yes but that may not be a bad thing" Spyro and Cynder tilted their heads to the side "Well imagine this," Cyril interjected not to be unheard "Your fighting a large group of large enemies, you douse them with water by combining fire and ice, then while their drenched, think, what happens when lightning and water touches?"

"It conducts!" Sparx exclaimed, causing everyone to turn head" What? I know big words"

"Um exactly, now, I'm tired again so you guys find more combinations while I nap" and Deacon's no liar, he _passed out!_

"Great, last hope for the world, and he's passed out on the ground" Cynder sighed walking over to Spyro. "Well we can use him to find some sleep combinations" Sparx suggested.

"Um, Sparx, I think we might kill him if we try"

"Yeah that's true" Sparx put his head down in defeat.

Cyril made hundreds of sculptures of ice, All in the perfect shape of Gual, The Destroyer, The Golem, and Malefor, Obviously in a smaller size for the destroyer and the Golem. "Well you two get to work" Cyril said with a cocky grin walking over to Deacon and laying down as well.

Spyro and Cynder listened but mumbled "show off", "I heard that, and thank you!"

As hours passed Spyro and Cynder found many combo attacks, Wind and Earth, Using cloak of Shadows to hold an enemy while Spyro torches them and many, many more. But all the practice made enough noise to alert the enemies of the surrounding forest.

"Do you hear that?" Spyro said moving closer to the source of the noise "Yes, what is it?" Cynder's question was quickly answered when hundreds of apes and scurveywings burst out of the forest, "SHIT!" Spyro and Cynder exclaimed as they went into a stance, Spyro flamed a small group of Apes and Scurveywings, only to have them replaced by twice the amount "They're like god damn Hydra's!" Cynder Yelled killing more Apes, only to have them replaced by more. She gave a horrible scream and a red sound wave escaped from her lips, although Deacon got caught in the cross fire. His eyes shot open, blood red as he went into his dark form, shrouding himself in shadows and shouting in a distorted voice "I know your past, I know your memories, and I've seen your fears! AND NOW THEY'LL COME TO LIFE!!" Deacon sunk into the shadows and found his way to an unbroken ice sculpture of Malefor, bringing it to life.

The perfect replica of Malefor swung his tail around the surrounding Apes, killing hundreds. He then flew to the air and shot several Black meteors in the Ape crowd, killing all but one. He landed directly in front of him and whispered into his ear "Now tell all of the surviving apes, expect the same treatment if you fuck with us!" The ape just nodded and ran off. Shortly after , the magic wore off, the sculpture returned to ice trapping Deacon inside, only to be thawed be Spyro. "Well, that was new" Deacon said through chattering teeth.

**Well that was a long one huh? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Malefor's Past, and Love at First Sight

**Well I'm pleased with the very small success of my last chapter.**

**NoOneToWorryAbout: I forgive you for not reviewing last chapter, people are busy sometimes.**

**Deacon and Cyril getting along wasn't originally planned either.**

**I'll keep up the good work and here's chapter 4!**

**Black Cyrus: First off, thanks for accepting Deacon! Second I love the split personality thing you do during EVERYTHING! And to everyone reading read his story Savior of Shadows, in the end chapter he should have Deacon. Also glad you liked the way Deacon can freak people out, like me!**

**Lines22: I know what you mean with cliff hangers but they help gain reader's attention for the next chapter so sorry no can do**

**But alas, on to the story!!**

**---**

After Deacon had warmed up by a fire made by Spyro, he immediately became tired, but kept himself awake to hear war stories from Spyro, Cynder, and Cyril.

"And when I walked in, what seemed like an army of apes started attacking me!" Spyro was telling the story of when he went to the mountain of Malefor "The hardest part wasn't staying alive, it was keeping magic."

Cyril yawned and started an almost harder to believe story. "Back in the younger days of this war, before Cynder came, I was the best ice dragon in all the realms. In fact I once single-handedly killed an army of apes with just one of my ice furies."

Cynder was quick to intervene "yeah? Well while I was Malefor's general, I killed thousands of wolves with my bare hands"

Deacon rolled his eyes and said "Cynder, you got help from the same army Cyril killed, and Spyro, you were practically running for your life, and Cyril, you were terrified and just got lucky" Deacon had a smirk on his face and after a few minutes they all burst into a fit of laughter.

"you see, you can't lie to a dragon that see's your dreams" Deacon said in between laughter.

When all the laughter died down, Cyril put out the fire and they all went to sleep under the stars.

---

Lucifer sat on his throne, deep in the center of Hell's Volcano, obviously disturbed about something.

"Something's not right, I feel that…no he couldn't be!"

Hearing this a small goat demon walked into a huge gateway like door, he had no horns and he looked very young

"Master, is there something the matter."

All Lu did was turn quickly, and shoot a ball of energy out at him, the screams muffled out by an explosion.

"Servant!"

As he yelled this out of the Shadows an all to familiar purple dragon stepped out.

"Yes master?" It was Malefor, under the influence of Lucifer.

"I want you to track down and kill the Black Dragon named Deacon"

"Yes sir" as Malefor walked out he thought _"if I can talk to Deacon, maybe he can help me"_

_---_

That night Malefor and his ape army made a camp many miles from Hell's Volcano. He laid in front of the fire and started to dream of his past, his true side, hoping Deacon would see it. His True side was a kind one, but was corrupted by Lucifer, he only longed for a friend in Deacon but insults were all that came out so he can fit in with the crowd. The day he figured out the Deacon was tricked he went to Lu's cave (A/N: which Malefor knows where it is as a convenient plot device) to get some pay back for his would-be friend.

"Hey you meanie!" A young Malefor yelled, but the echo made it louder

Lu awoke oddly enough expecting a larger enemy from the voice, but keeled over in laughter when he saw the small purple dragon.

"You come to serve me I suppose?" Lu said in between laughter

"No I came to beat you up for tricking my friend!" Malefor's face was red in embarrassment and rage.

"Well from what he told me he hates you, wants you dead even, he said all you did was make fun of him."

Malefor shed a tear, spit in Lu's face and yelled "Oh yeah? Well when I beat you up and wake up Deacon we'll be best friends!"

Lu completely ignored the hatchling's words, wiped the spit from his face and growled. Malefor tried to run in fear, but shadows caught him by the neck and brought him over to Lu "Alright Dragon, you can live IF you serve me, for life" Lu said with a grin, Malefor weak from struggling just weakly nodded.

---

"_Oh my god, he really wanted to be my friend?" _Deacon Thought while sleeping in the dream realm, only to awake, still in the dream realm, sit on his haunches, and called Malefor's Spirit into the realm in front of him. As Malefor Appeared Deacon was surprised at his size.

"You've grown since we were hatchlings, a lot"

"Yes but your sleep seems to have halted your growth" Malefor said with a kind smile

"Yeah well my beauty sleep helped me stay young, while your fighting made you all rough and bumpy, ew" Deacon said returning the smile

They were quiet for awhile, then Deacon spoke out, "Were you really just trying to be my friend back then?"

"Yes, like you I was ridiculed. But not for same reason, I was insulted because of my color."

Deacon looked on in shock, _"the biggest bully in the academy, was the same as me?"_

"wait, how are you alive?"

Malefor looked back, he didn't know himself.

"To be honest I don't quite know myself, I guess Lucifer helped me."

"Alright that make since…I think… but why'd you call me?"

"I need your help, Lucifer's control is driving me insane! I miss my mate, my beautiful daughter, I miss having my own life."

Deacon knew Malefor needed help. Hell Deacon was only under Lu's control for a few hours and it ruined his life!

"I'll help you, use what little control over your body to stay exactly where you are, I can tell we're near."

"Alright, I await you're arrival."

"Farewell"

"Farwell" they both said while bowing.

---

Deacon awoke and looked into the sky, not only to adjust his eyes but to tell the time, "It's about five hours in the morning." he said walking over to Spyro, wanting a good laugh to trick him awake.

He put on his best impression of Cynder, which was quite good, or at least enough to trick Spyro.

He giggled in Cynder's voice and said "Spyro you like that?"

Spyro is a very light sleeper, he awoke almost immediately when Deacon walked over. But he decided to play along. "Yeah I do, feels great"

Deacon would've suspected something but he didn't, because he's an idiot. "Want me to do it again?"

"Yeah it'll feel as good as this does" Spyro grabbed Deacon's forearms and spun him around, landing on Cynder's tail.

"Oh shit!" Deacon exclaimed expecting to be hit, or worse, but Cynder slept right through it "Damn, your girl's a heavy sleeper" While he said this he was poking Cynder's cheek with his claw.

She once slept through one of Cyril's violent rants, ironically about over sleeping"

"Ha, hey speaking of Cyril where is he?" Deacon asked looking around, when he caught sight of him he had two large Buck's in his mouth, but he put them down and put a claw to his mouth, signing to go along. Deacon agreed and stepped over to a tree,

"What are you doi-eeee!!" Cyril quickly jumped towards Spyro, grabbing his sides. Spyro jumped what seemed like ten feet in the air, landing behind Cynder and yelled back "Don't freaking do that!" Unfortunately his head was right next to Cynder's ear. She woke up and shot a menacing glare and slapped him with the broad side of her tail. She opened her mouth to scream at Spyro but right when she opened her mouth, She threw up. "Ha morning sickness!" Deacon said with a laugh only to be slapped on the back of the head by Cyril.

After Cynder was done, she walked over to Spyro, smacked him with her tail and yelled "Why the hell did you wake me up like that?!"

Spyro just looked over to Deacon with a look that said, "help me"

Just as Cynder was about to bring up her tail Deacon caught it and said "I have some shocking news, first, Malefor's alive, second, we need to help him, third, when you, the five year war against Malefor was all Lucifer's doing, forth get Sparx we're going"

Deacon stretched, threw Sparx, still asleep, to Spyro, and started walking, they all wanted to intervene, but they knew they wouldn't win.

---

After Hours of walking they came to a bridge and a high-pitched voice said "You better not move any further"

Cynder not in the mood to be ordered turned around "Who's gonna stop… oh" As she turned she saw a much, much larger wolf, standing on his hind legs,

"Kershaw, stop!" a female voice yelled from behind Kershaw the Wolf.

"Yes Lynx" Kershaw said with drooping ears

When Deacon saw Lynx, he was amazed _"She's beautiful…"_ She was blood red, with eyes to match, her underbelly and wing membrane is yellow, she had three ivory horns, and ivory spikes running down her back, and two ivory spikes on the thumb of her wings like Cynder. Her tail was long and strong, her body was slender, but she had wide hips, which is just what Deacon likes. Her tail tip was two ivory spikes that have a blade on each side and they both curve outwards.

Lynx was also looking over Deacon, _"wow, he's really cute"_

Deacon walked over to her, and decided to try his luck "So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing all the way out here?"

Lynx giggled, _"a flatterer huh?"_

"Well what I should be asking is what a handsome devil like you is doing here."

Deacon laughed and said, "You know your really nice, for a girl with a Mike Tyson-esc friend"

She laughed somehow understanding the joke.

They stared into each others eye's for a moment before Deacon asked "Whats your name?"

"Lynx, yours?"

"Deacon" They both smiled and started to lean in slowly...

But, Kershaw decided to stop them there "anyways, you guys can't pass unless Lynx-"

"Kershaw let them pass"

"B-but"

"I Said let them pass!" She made a glare towards Kershaw, letting him know she was serious.

"Aright go on." Kershaw said sighing, Dropping to all fours letting Lynx jump on his back. "C'mon Deacon hop on, you look tired"

Deacon smiled and jumped on Kershaw's back, Kershaw accepting the Challenge of the extra weight.

---

After Hours of walking, Cynder was on Spyro's back, Cyril was dragging his feet, Sparx was resting on Kershaw's tail. Deacon and Lynx never left each other's loving glare, not even when Kershaw started a sprint several miles back. Cyril looked over _"Ah, his first love, he's only been my son for a few weeks and already he's making me feel old"_ Cyril thought with a smile.

Kershaw stopped at the Edge of a cliff, he jumped up on his hind legs throwing Deacon and Lynx off his back, Deacon letting Lynx Fall on him, "Oh what a gentlemen" She said and pecked him on the cheek, all-the-while Kershaw jumping around like an idiot "I AM THE GREATEST!!"

Lynx and Deacon walked over to the edge of the cliff,

"The sunset's beautiful" Lynx said with a smile on her face _"this is my chance" _Deacon thought.

He brought his paw to her cheek and turned her face to his and leaned in, "But nothing's as beautiful as you"

Her face lit up, she leaned in for a kiss and he did the same, the kiss was the best moment in Deacon's life, and Lynx's too. After several minuets she deepened the kiss and brushed her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. When she entered a loud, deep moan escaped from her throat. The passion escalated when she started rubbing her tail tip over the sensitive scales of his "vital" area, and when he started rubbing his hands down her whole body, exploring her every curve. After several minutes of passion, Deacon's dragonhood came out from its "hiding place", While Deacon hoped that Lynx wouldn't notice, but She felt something hard and pointy poke her thigh, she broke the kiss and looked down. She gasped and yelled "Deacon!"

"Lynx I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Really!"

"I-its big!" She gaped at the sight, she knew what they had looked like from books, but she had no idea that they got that big.

"I-is that bad" Deacon stuttered obviously embarrassed,

"No, no Deacon, I'll take it as a compliment." She had a sly smile across her face "plus, I might need it for later" She walked over to his left and put her head on his shoulder, "I love you Deacon"

"I love you too Lynx"

They shared one last kiss before the sunset, making such a romantic image that anyone who saw it would cry.

---

**Well that was different wasn't it huh? Tell me if you want to me to take it any further than that tell me, Because I don't think that was to good. **

**But alas, see you next chapter!**


	5. more dragons, epic battle, another child

Hey everyone I'm back, I hope you guys liked the last chapter, from your reviews, most of you did, here are my response to the reviews in no particular order. Side note before that is this chapter is HEAVILY referencing pop culture! So watch an episode or two of Scrubs and read up on Mike Tyson to get some jokes. Also slight song fic at the end of this chapter

SONGS: Eye of the Tiger - Survivor, and King of Everything - Anarchy Club

Black Cyrus: your review made me laugh, a lot. I love it when people point out my mistakes like that, its so funny for some reason.

NoOneToWorryAbout: I don't really have much to say to this that I didn't say in the PM I sent you other then thanks for the offer and I know it'll come in handy later!

Roz'hab: First off, interesting name, second, glad to have your character in my story, and hope your story goes well to!

Krown: Deacon unique? I'll get him for this one!!

Deacon: What's unique mean?

…he's smart one minute, dumb the next, vicious, then sleeping the last!

Deacon:… I'm right here you know

Uhh… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN SPYRO, CYNDER OR ANY RELATED CARECTERS. I ONLY OWN DEACON, LYNX, KERSHAW, AND LUCIFER!! ROZ'HAB IS THE PROPERTY OF THE USER OF THE SAME NAME.

**---**

Deacon and Lynx fell asleep together that night. Resting their heads on each other, their breathing and heartbeats making the loveliest lullaby ever heard, to their own ears of coarse.

When the sun light hit Kershaw's face his eyes flashed open and he got up on his feet in seconds.

"Alright, a quick 10 mile run, then I'll wake the others" He quickly stretched and ran with enormous speed, leaving a dust storm in his wake.

He ran a good five miles when he noticed a pink Dragoness walking by. He stopped on a dime and scared the hell out of her. As he did he got a better look at her, she was pink all over her body, with a light yellow horns, underbelly, and wing membrane. She has a spade in place of a tail blade and light purple spines traveling down her back. Spyro fans know her as Ember, Kershaw likes Pinkie better.

"Hey pinkie!" he said while she recovered from shock.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she said yelling and head butted him in his crotch (if I didn't mention earlier he's bipedal), he fell to his knees cradling his "boys"

"What the hell was that for pinkie?!"

Ember had a red vein pop on her forehead "DON'T CALL ME PINKIE!!" she then used the blunt side of he tail spade to slap his face "So you can know, my _name_ is Ember" she said with plenty of sass.

"I demand you to take me to your pack. You're a wolf so you _must_ have one…_Wolfie_" She said with even _more _sass.

Kershaw used all of his discipline not to jump Ember, "Alright, I'll take you to my _pack,_" he said with a hiss "And so you know my _name _is Kershaw" he said mocking Ember.

The vein on her forehead doubled in size and she reared up and latched onto his arm. "AS YOU PINK BITCH LET GO!!!" he yelled continuing his enormous sprint back to camp _"If she pissed me off this much, can't wait to see Sparx, Deacon…or Lynx"_ he inwardly laughed and ran faster

---

Alone walking near the edge of a cliff a red dragon recognized a sent… _"I-is that…Spyro?"_ The red dragon smiled and ran to the source of the scent.

He was all red with a yellow underbelly, horns, and wing membrane. He had golden eyes and golden spines down his back. He had a muscular tone, and a deep voice. Spyro fans know him as Flame.

When he reached the scent he saw, Spyro holding Cynder back by her tail, Sparx flying in circles around Ember, Ember biting Kershaw's arm he had her in a sleeper hold, Cyril ranting and yelling for them to calm down, and Lynx and Deacon yelling "Go Cyn! Go Spy! Go Kersh! Not so much Sparx!" while flailing their paws like a Cheerleader.

Flame just spoke out "Guys?" no reaction "Guys?" slightly louder, but still no reaction. "GUYS!!!!" he roared out, flames licking his lips.

They all turned head, and of coarse Deacon spoke first, "Who the fuck are you?"

Lynx joined "Yea who are you?"

Spyro looked at the strange red dragon, he recognized the pink one from his early child hood as Ember, but he Felt like he knew him _"I-is that flame?"_ Spyro stepped forward, Cynder's tail still in his mouth "Fwame?" Cynder chuckled, forgetting the anger that she felt when Ember hit on Spyro.

"Spyro?" Flame had tears of joy to see his old friend again.

"Flame!" the went into a quick embrace, they exchanged greetings and flame asked "How about you introduce me to your friends, I remember Ember" when he said that she blushed. _"why did it blush"_ was the only thing she thought.

"Oh Deacon can do that!"**(a/n: of coarse in a hilarious way, if you find cursing funny, I apologize in advance for any offence)** Deacon exclaimed getting hyper. He ran over behind Lynx, "this Lovely lady is my mate, Lynx" She giggled and waved her tail "how's it goin'?"

He walked over to Sparx and Kershaw "The wolf, Kershaw, Is Lynx's idiot, and the dragonfly, Sparx, is Spyro's idiot." After he said this he got a glare from both "Fine, be that way!" he lowered his voice to a deep, boring, mock history channel voice. "this is Sparx and Kershaw, they are at times unintelligent, but are nevertheless important to the economical, environmental, and comedic relief of our group" Proving Deacon's point they looked at him blankly and blinked.

Deacon let out a chuckle, leapt to the air, bouncing off Ember's head "you know the Pink whore" Ember was to distracted by Flame's muscles.

Still in the air he bounded over to Cyril, landing on his back "This Big, Blue, son of a bi- err… gun is my adoptive father, Cyril, or The Great Prince of Ice, Frost, and Snow Cyrilious the 3rd,if you want to get Royal." Deacon smirked, Cyril glared.

Deacon let put a laugh like the Joker and back flipped off Cyril's back and landing next to Cynder, "And this Deadly, Black… err, positive dark adjective is Cynder, Spyro's mate. Which means they entered a relation ship and brought it to the point where he fucked her, yeah I said it. Fuckity, fuck, fuck!."

Deacon soon started to bounce and hop around much like daffy duck from Looney Toons. Kershaw grabbed him, and pinched a nerve on his neck. As Deacon Blacked out he saw Lynx Signed her to come close, and whispered into her ear "I love you, and Seacrest out!" Lynx smiled and kissed his cheek while he slept.

"Ok?" Flame said laughing.

Lynx looked up from her lover to face Flame "You get used to it pretty quick" She said her smile echoing her words.

---

Moments later…

Lucifer was up and out of his chair and pacing. "Damn, Damn, Damn! Malefor hasn't yet returned from his mission, that damned dragon!" His eyes were red in rage and his fangs grew. "MINION!!!"

Another small goat demon trotted into the room, humming a happy tune. "You better have good news to be so god damn happy!" Lu said with a snarl

"I do master, remember your Brother Undan?" **(a/n: A kind reviewer let me use his character, Undan was his Ruler, his Dark Master if you will. You'll see the Character later) **

"yes, what about him?"

"He has seen your problem and wants to help, He has sent his best servant, Roz'hab"

"Ah, send him in…NOW!!"

His booming voice echoed into the dragon's ears. He had blood red eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul. His scales as black as the midnight sky. His is a pure white. His tail is built like a whip and has a bladed tip, sharp enough to slice steel. He has three horns on top of his head, the third the tallest. He has claws that mimic the color of steel, giving the appearance of steel itself. His wing membranes stuck out most, They were transparent, you could see right through them!

Inside a deep voice, laid back voice he replied "Yes master, I am here, no need to strain your self."

"Roz'hab, I for your first mission I want you to track down and kill Malefor, he was my previous servant, after you kill him I want you to kill Deacon and the rest of his Group, bring me their heads as proof."

"Yes master" and in a shadowy flash he was gone, heading towards the location of Malefor. _**"head due east, kill him and all of his army of apes"**_ Lu demanded through the thoughts of Roz (another nickname!).

---

Malefor's party was getting restless, as was his dark side, he was inside an internal conflict to stay on his haunches for days

"_**Let me move!! That whelping must die!!!"**_

"_no! Deacon will help me get rid of you for good! No matter the cost!"_

"_**you think that whelp will help us? He's traveling with Spyro and Cynder, they've probably convinced him it was a trick and are coming to kill you now!"**_

"…_you're right… let's kill that fucker!!"_

"_**Now that's my style!!"**_

The apes watched, and with their stupidity impulse kicking in decided that he's dead and frozen to the stone.

A young ape named Walrus (odd huh?), has taken over in Malefor's "absence", and has mated with every female in the camp. Why, he was bored. Now with nothing else to do he snuck up behind Malefor and brought his sword up above his head, wanting to cut off his tail as a treat. As he sliced the extra appendage off the Aged purple Dragon, Roz'hab waited in a nearby tree _"nice, now when the purple one wakes, I'll slice them up with my Shadow Wind." _You see, he has the Dark elements Dark fire, Dark ice, Shadow wind, and Shadow Earth. Dark fire is invincible and never burns out. Dark Ice never breaks or melts, they can only be countered or extinguished with the opposite of each element. Shadow wind Cannot be stopped, it blows for hours with the force of a F5 tornado, only a block of Shadow fused earth can stop the blow. The Dark counter part of Earth can only be identified by the blackish, purple hue surrounding it, it can only be used in the form of a shield or sneak attack as it never breaks, and you can only lift up panels of earth, rather than shoot it. And to add to this montage of godly powers, Hypnosis.

But alas, these powers are limited to one use a day, except for Dark fire, it has unlimited use for as long as he has magic energy.

He dropped from the tree, like a cat no sound made. He went behind the army, unnoticed as Malefor screamed in pain "WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING IMBESEL!!" the ape only grunted in response, paralyzed by fear. Roz'hab closed his blood red eyes, and when he opened , them a red wave went through the air, he hypnotized the whole army, even Malefor! "all off you, walk off the cliff! One by one like lemmings! The Apes and Malefor in their hypnotized state were happy to comply. After all the apes disappeared, he laughed evilly, the sickening sound going for miles.

---

Meanwhile …

Kershaw sat against a tree on the other side of the same cliff Malefor's army was on. His ears twitched as he heard the sickening sound of crunching bones from the bottom of the cliff, he looked over the edge and saw a lake of blood, with the corpses of millions(Walrus got BUSY!!) of apes and one large Purple Dragon. The whole group heard the evil laugh and left to investigate, Ember waking Deacon "Wake up you lazy bastard!" he groaned and walk up beside Lynx, cursing Ember's name.

When the group found the Laughing Dark dragon, they all froze, he was possessed by Lucifer. Inside a voice they Presumed was Lucifer's he said, "Welcome to your Death young dragon's" With out time to react he shot a bomb of ice with a purple hue to it, Dark ice, Freezing Ember, Flame, Kershaw, Sparx, and to the dismay of Deacon, Lynx. Deacon's heart fell in two, He knew Dark ice can only be destroyed by Dark fire, an ability only used by Dark Dragons and Goat Demons. A tear fell to the ground as he laid by a tree not caring if he died anymore. _"Without Lynx my life is over…Lucifer finally found a way to break me…again…if I die at least I can see her again…but wait…I have killed there's no way we'll meet in the after life, I'll be stuck in the Destroyer's realm forever… I'm sorry I couldn't save you Lynx…" _He Slowly cried himself to sleep. In his first thought, he got a wonderful idea! he waited, the rest of his elements couldn't kill, but the Shadow Wind Fury can Slice through anything. He swiftly Contacted Spyro and Cynder's thoughts

"_Spyro, Use your Convexity Shield to Protect yourselves and our frozen friends, Cynder, Distract him any way you can!"_

Spyro inwardly nodded and went into his Fury, and wasted no time in shielding himself, Cynder, and the Statues that used to be Dragons.

Meanwhile Cynder Distracted Roz'hab by making Pity talk.

"_Good!" _Deacon yelled into their heads _"Now really piss him off, and make Sure ALL of his attacks hit me, Since the have Permanent effects, I can Permanently absorb them!"_

What Spyro did to Piss him off was continually shoot pebbles at him, Cynder meanwhile used her Shadow Cloak to sneak under him, When she got under him, She reached up and grabbed his hind legs and bit his tail. Spyro Saw this and torched him. When he finished Roz'hab was a bit mad, In a back flip he threw Cynder into the air, then let out a huge purple gale of Shadow Wind at Cynder Blowing her miles away. Thankfully she landed in a lake several miles back with a face that said "what the hell just happened?"

Now unbeknownst to Roz, a smidgen of the Dark ice hit Deacon, not enough to freeze him though, and a LOT of Shadow Wind hit him as well, Knowing he can only store two more powers he predicted what will happen next.

"_Spyro, don't worry about Cyn, She's perfectly fine, just make sure his Dark Fire hits me! At all costs! And when he hits you with a Shadow Flail, be sure to Shoot some Convexity at me, that shit looks badass!" _

Spyro inwardly smiled, albeit confused by Deacon's prediction, he found it to be true. Roz'hab shot a Black fire ball at Spy, but he was smart and deflected it towards Deacon, it hit him dead on, Roz'hab wondered why his friends just let him take a beating like that.

Also just as Deacon Predicted Roz jumped up and A purple ball with a magic purple chain came from his mouth, he spun and hit Spyro Directly. As Spyro flew through the air he thought _"I only have one shot at this"_ When he saw a blurred black figure he hoped was Deacon he Shot Convexity at it. Roz saw it and noticed that it was going directly for Deacon, he turned around and started walking, not wanting to see the mess that is to be made.

Just as the Convexity beam hit him, his eyes burst open, pure white, overwhelmed with Dark Power he turned into a fully grown controlled Dark Form.

"Hey asshole, turn around!" Just as Roz'hab turned as Dark ice ball connected with his face, as he froze Deacon taunted, "ha have a nice eternity mother fucker!"

"DEACON! I've told you time and time again not to curse!" Cyril called from nowhere. Did we all forget about him? I think so

Deacon ignored him and faced the others and Blew out a storm of Dark fire, Thawing the Purple ice. As he did so his Magic energy ran dry, he Shrunk back to normal and his normal Black and Blue shade. They were all thawed out and fell to the ground only to see a panting Deacon on the Ground. Lynx ran to him and laid to his side "Honey, did you save us?"

"Damn right baby" he said between breaths with a cocky grin

She smiled and kissed him right on his lips, her tongue teasing his lips. When they broke she whispered into his ear "later" with a smile.

Deacon's face lit up and again between pants said "I love you"

She smiled even wider "I love you too"

"Um this is lovely and all but Kersh's left ear just fell halfway off" Sparx said pointing to the broken, half ear

"OH THE IRONY!!" Kershaw yelled on his knees in his high pitched, lisped, Mike Tyson like voice.

"Oh you'll be fine" said Cynder "My god, I'm exhausted!" She said with Spyro carried her close by "You exhausted? I carried you three miles!" Spyro almost shouted, but kept his cool

"Try swimming ten"

"try running twelve!" Kershaw interrupted

---

Flame and Ember walked out to the side of the cliff where they met.

"So Ember," Flame stopped looking her over "After all these years you're just as pretty" he said with a smile

"Thanks," she circled him seductively "And those muscles of yours certainly make you, _sexier_"

At those last words, flame acted on instinct, he leaned in and kissed her on her muzzle. Ember a bit shocked slowly sunk into the kiss, her eyes drooping shut. They broke when they heard a bell ring three times.

When they went to the rest of the group, they saw a square ring made of ice and vines.

"Alright two questions, first where'd we get vines second, why's there a ring?" Flame asked with his head cocked to the side.

"I'll answer both" Lynx Spoke up "First I have control of plant life and Fire, cool huh? And the ring Kershaw wants to box someone."

Flame and ember looked over to see Kershaw punching air with red boxing gloves and saying motivational phrases under his breath, and Deacon on his hind legs with Lynx massaging his shoulders and neck, he had two black boxing gloves on his front paws to hook and jab and one on his tail to uppercut. Sparx was floating over the center of the ring with a tiny referee's shirt on. Flame and Ember decided not to logically argue, so they sat by Spyro and Cynder, all of them using Cyril's chest as a head rest. Cynder rubbed her belly, it was defiantly growing. As she rubbed the lump she thought _"damn it, names…what should we name you little one? How about Tania for a girl and Ripper for a boy? I like that, I wonder what Spyro thinks of it." _She looked over to her mate who had somehow acquired a bucket of popcorn, he offered her some "No thanks Spy-Spy, maybe later but for our child, I was thinking we can name it Ripper for a boy, and for Tania a girl!"

"That sounds great Cyn!" he exclaimed and kissed her Cheek

"you know young ones, Cynder can always conceive two eggs. and from the look of the lump after only two weeks, you have."

Cynder's smile widened more than ever, and she looked over to Spyro, "Isn't that great Spyro?!"

"Cynder its perfect!" As Spyro said this he looked to the upper left corner of his eye and tilted his head left in preparation for a Scrubs style daydream. He imagined Lynx running around chasing a Black female hatchling while Deacon slept on a bigger blue male hatchling before Lynx screamed out "WHERE THE HELL ARE SPYRO AND CYNDER?!" the day dream then panned to Cynder and Spyro making out on a beach.

Back in the real world Spyro said "What about when high tide comes?"

---

Back in the ring, Kershaw was doing jumping jacks and Deacon(oddly enough now bipedal) was doing push ups. Sparx glowed brightly a and signaled for Spyro to shoot three peoples off of Roz'hab's frozen body, making a bell sound "Fighters to your corners!" Sparx exclaimed on arm in the air, "in the Black corner,*the song _King of Everything by Anarchy Club _played* weighing in at 500 pounds, measured 15 feet long head to tail! 7 feet head to ground! The napping fighter!, the Snoozing Soldier!, the Tired Tyrant!! Please welcome the underdog, our newest rookie, ROCKY DEACON!!!" Suddenly a large crowd of apes, dragons, Grublins, Dreadwings, and Scurveywings came out of nowhere and cheered loudly and lights came from no where flashed as he stood paws in the air on the second rope.

_I am the king of everything and I do as I please I walk on clouds before the crowds and bring them to their knees A child of Heaven and of Earth The one and only son My staff in hand I rule the land I've only just begun I'm walking on the sky For all to see I know the secret of eternity Make all the devils cry and angels sing Because I am the king of everything Bring on your armies and your guns I'll kill them one by one It's all a game and just the same I'm only having fun _

_Behind a water curtain sitting on my mighty throne a child of Heaven and of Earth The great sage born of stone_

_ I'm walking on the sky For all to see I know the secret of eternity Make all the devils cry and angels sing Because I am the king of everything The lord of all that I survey I walk the road, but not the WayI 'll tear the sky and mountains down My only weakness is my crown _

_I am the king of everything As strong as I am proud With staff in hand I rule the land a top a mighty cloud I am divine, revealed in time Immortal and eternal The wrath of God, they all applaud my fire-eyed inferno I'm walking on the sky For all to see I know the secret of eternity Make all the devils cry and angels sing Because I am the king of everything _

Sparx's voice was suddenly amplified and booming and the song _Eye of the Tiger by Survivor _played "And in the Blue corner, weighing in at a hell of a lot more!" suddenly a stadium roof appeared over head "Standing at 10 feet tall!" lights flashed and moved over the ring, which was now real. "The furry beast," cheers Grew, "The scary hairy!" they even more into chanting _"Tyson, Tyson_

"Kersh Tyson!!" Fire works worked their way all the way around in a circle on the arena roof as "Kersh Tyson" Hopped in a turning motion

_Rising up back on the street did my time took my chances _

_went the distance now I'm back on my feet just a man and his will to survive_

_so many times it happens too fast you trade your passion for glory don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past you must fight just to keep them alive!! _

_It's the eye of the tiger its the cream of the fight rising up to the challenge of our rivals and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger Face to face out in the heat hanging tough staying hungry the stack the odds still we take to the street for the kill with the skill to survive...It's the eye of the tiger its the cream of the fight rising up to the challenge of our rivals and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the Tiger up straight to the top had the guts got the glory went the distance now I'm not gonna stop just a man and his will to survive It's the eye of the tiger its the cream of the fight rising up to the challenge of our rivals and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger The eye of the tiger......The eye of the tiger......The eye of the tiger......_

**(a/n: those songs actually fit Deacon and Kershaw don't they? And for laughs and giggles play American idiot by Greenday during the fight and play it through your head)**

Spyro shot the ice sculpture three times and the fight began.

Deacon threw two quick jabs to the torso of Kershaw. Kershaw flinched mostly unaffected and threw a cross jab to Deacon's side, he stumbled but spun and used his tail to upper cut Kersh right in the chin, he fell and Sparx counted "1…" nothing "2…" nothing "3…" He got up on his side "4…" He got to his knee "5…" he was on his feet

The part of the crowd who bet on Kershaw sighed in relief. Kershaw threw a cross jab across Deacons muzzle, blood and spit going out from the impact. He fell to the ground and Lynx rushed over to his side, "Come on get up!"

"1...2..3..4..5..6..."

To inspire him, she kissed his forehead

"7…"

He shook his limbs rapidly as he tried to get up, Kershaw raised his arms in cockiness

"8…"

Lynx looked over to Deacon still struggling to get up, on a knee at least.

"9…"

She gave the most inspiring words that a woman can say, "Deacon if you win we'll have sex!"she was serious, no ones ever beat Kershaw in any sport, ever. And Deacon said himself that this fight is for her, if he wins there's only one more way to prove their love.

Anyways, when she said this the crowd gasped and Deacon was up in what seemed like milliseconds! Kershaw's eyes widened like dinner plates "What big eyes you have Kershaw!" He punched the left "all the better for him to hit you in my dear" Lynx yelled as he punched the right eye. Deacon started tapping his feet quickly, disorientated Kershaw threw a left uppercut, Deacon ducked and gave 5 lightning fast jabs to the chin, Kershaw wobbled and Deacon gave a left spinning back fist to his head, caught him from falling to the left with a right spinning back fist with his tail. Then to finish him off, a left uppercut, right uppercut, then he did a back hand spring and gave an uppercut with his tail.**(a/n:daaaammmnnnn!)**

Kershaw fell in a pool of blood and the crowd went insane Sparx counted

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!!!"

The crowd went even more insane as Sparx yelled "AND YOUR WINNER, DEEEAAAACONNNN!!!!"

Deacon spun around the ring like an idiot, "Lynx!, Lynx!"

"I'm right here!"

Deacon spun around and hugged her "we did it Lynx we did it!... NOW LETS _DO IT!!!!!!"_

As the world and sky around them turned normal Lynx and Deacon ran into a nearby forest, to... you know.

Spyro looked over to an extreamly confused Cynder, Flame, Ember, and Cyril "Lucky we got here so early, front row seats man!"

* * *

Hours later...

Deacon and Lynx slept back with the others, smelling of sex. They were smiling and hoping for a child.

Flame, Ember, Spyro and Cyril all tried to make sense of what happened

"It had to be a spell" Flame inquired

"No, young dragons, it was an ancient skill owned exclusively by wolves, its still a mystery. you see they have the ability to create an arena when ever they compete. Although it leaves no physical footprint, peculiar isn't it?"

Lynx and Deacon were talking in their dreams

_"so you think I beat up Kershaw to much?"_

_"No, he'll be fine"_ Lynx said with a smile

They both sat in silence, Deacon was trying to find a brain wave from their possible child, Lynx saw this and was quiet for awhile.

After about ten minutes he spoke up _"Lynx...we're gonna be parents!"_

Lynx's eyes widened and she squealed. _"Oh my god! Deacon that's...that's..."_

Deacon smiled_ "Speechless?" _She nodded

After a minute she came to two decisions _"Okay, in the morning we announce th_at_ I'm pregnant, And we need names"_

_"oh I know! How about Slash for a boy and Hacker for a girl!"_

After a moment of thought, she said _"that's perfect, I love you Deacon,"_

_"I love you to baby"_

_

* * *

_**Well good, Bad, Horrible, Better than shaskespear! any ways that was heavily pop culture refrency so sorry if you got lost**

**Also this won' be updated until I finish on more chapter of my other story. sorry for the inconvenience.  
**

* * *


	6. a great departure, and a small army

**Well back again, earlier than you expected with that "finishing my other story first" thing, turns out it wasn't for me, so I guess I can respond to some reviews and start**

**Black Cyrus: Well yes, Deacon will be depressed about it, when he finds out, sorry if I wasn't clear but only Kershaw saw the dead bodies. And yes, my last chapter was the most random, I watched a Rocky movie and some Scrubs to get the ideas for the last chapter.**

**Slasher the Dragon: I understand why you want to know where I got the name Slash from, its not from your OC its from the Guitarist, Slash from Guns and Roses**

**Roz'hab: Thanks, I just use a lot of adjectives to make descriptions more interesting. Your Character is defiantly gonna make more appearances in my story. And the next Chapter is here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE SPYRO SERIES, I ONLY OWN DEACON, LYNX, KERSHAW, AND HELL'S VOLCANO, SLASHER, VEXX, AND KAIN BELONG TO SLASHER THE DRAGON, MEGADRAGONMARIO, AND NOONETOWORRYABOUT INSIDE THE SAME ORDER MENTIONED  
**

**---**

Deacon and Lynx were still asleep inside each others arms, next to a fire built by Spyro. Speaking of whom, was walking by the edge of the cliff with Cynder. Sparx and Kershaw were talking under a tree. Ember and Flame were keeping watch over the camp. And Cyril was sitting on the edge of the cliff meditating.

While Spyro and Cynder walked they said nothing, just enjoyed each others company. They walked for awhile before something caught their eye, something red, and it was big. They ran over to investigate, only to see hundreds of apes dead in a lake of blood in what was either a mass murder, or a mass suicide. And in the center was a now decaying purple dragon, They knew this was Malefor.

"Spyro, we need to tell Deacon about this" Cynder said with a concerned look on her face, She was some what relieved to see her old master dead, but sad knowing that Deacon would be mad.

"I know, but, how could this of happened, who has the power to accomplish this?" Spyro was now thoroughly shocked

After a moment of thought from the both of them, they both shouted "Roz'hab!"

---

Deacon and Lynx were both awake now and talking about their future child.

"I wonder what he or she'll look like" Deacon said looking down at her belly.

"Well the color is gonna be random between our colors, and the gender, can't really be determined. But I hope he has your horns, they make you look so cute!" Lynx replied, smiling and rubbing on one of Deacon's horns. Deacon thanked his genes for his black scales, because he was blushing furiously.

But he put that in the back of his mind, leaned in and kissed Lynx on her muzzle. "Thanks, and your _so_ much more than cute to me" He said with a seductive tone. But to their dismay they were stopped from continuing any further by Cynder "Deacon, Spyro wants to see you, alone" She still had the depressed tone to her voice.

"alright, what about?"

"He'd rather that you see it yourself" Her head was sulking and she decided to talk to Lynx to try and cheer up.

As Deacon followed the direction Cynder came from he wondered what Spyro wants. As he walked in thought, an all to familiar scent wafted into his nose, blood. He ran directly to where the scent came from and saw Spyro looking over the cliff, he looked over and saw the lake of blood, and the friend he never met, Malefor, dead in the center of the death.

"S-Spyro…h-how did this happen?" Deacon asked having a feeling the feelings of anger and sadness flowing in rapidly.

"I don't know, me and Cynder think that its Roz'hab"

Deacon didn't hesitate, he started running to the frozen body of the dark dragon. He ran past everyone, ignoring their curious calls.

When he finally reached the frozen Dragon, he blasted it with Dark fire, (if you don't remember the effects of the dark elements are permanent so he permanently absorbed them) thawing him out. Roz'hab awoke immediately but did nothing. Deacon pinned down his front paws and put his tail blade to his throat. "Why aren't you doing any thing?" Deacon asked with a snarl, By this time the group walked over and watched. "Because my master hasn't told me to do any thing". Deacon immediately felt sympathy, he couldn't let him live the life that was lived by Malefor and him self. He let go of Roz'hab and let a fine purple mist out of his muzzle and watched as Roz'hab breathed it, "That will keep him asleep for ten years, that should be enough time for us to take down Lucifer…you guys ready?"

They gave a thought for a second before nodding. Spyro stepped forward first "Deacon, when I first met you, you were a pain in the ass. Now, you've become as great friend, one of the best I've had. And I'd be willing to fight to the end to help you out." Deacon immediately started to smile,

"That means the world to me Spyro." Deacon was now having tears of joy "Now continuing forward, During the boxing match Lynx gave me some encouraging words" He walked over to her "and she was true to her word. And everyone knows the aftermath of sex. Children. And I'm glad to say that Lynx and I are going to be parents!"

Everyone but Lynx and Deacon were shocked, Kershaw burst into tears of joy and Cyril pat Deacon on the back "Congratulations my son, I guess soon enough I'm going to be a grandfather"

"Thanks dad, but I wasn't finished. Lucifer is extremely dangerous, so Ember, Lynx, and Cynder I want you three to stay behind. He will sense that Lynx and Cynder are gravid, and that Ember can become gravid. He WILL kill you three first. And since the dragon kind is falling behind we can't take that risk. All of you say your good byes, Cyril will be taking you to Warfang by morning. Lucifer has taken to many lives already, I don't want my mate and my unborn child to be the next. Spyro, Kershaw, Flame we leave for Hell's Volcano tomorrow morning. Sparx, Go back to Warfang with Cyril and bring back Volteer, Terrador, Ignitus, and any other dragon you can, the time you arrive with our army will determine the time we leave for our battle. We all need to be strong."

Deacon and Lynx walked into a nearby forest and laid by each other in the same place they proved their love for each other. Lynx was sobbing hard knowing she might lose her love. "Deacon, please be careful, I can't imagine living with out you" She said in between sobs, "Lynx" Deacon put his head on her shoulder, "I won't die, I'm never going to leave you alone to raise our child. I love you too much to just leave you alone." Lynx's eyes filled up with hope and joy, "I love you too Deacon". Hours passed in their embrace until they fell asleep in each other's arms, for what may be the last time.

---

The next morning was the hardest morning the young dragons would ever endure.

Cyril, Kershaw, Lynx and Deacon were in a huddle like embrace of each other "Our little family is gonna make it through this fight, even bigger" Kershaw spoke up sobbing hard. Lynx wasn't much different, she was softly sobbing, trying to stay strong. Deacon who was used to emotional torment made no sound, but cried hard knowing he may never see his child. Cyril offered hopeful words, "Deacon if it helps, when you return, You'll be a father."

Deacon looked up, he's already promised to see his child at least once before his death, he looked over to his bright red dragoness, she stopped sobbing but still had tears in her eyes "Lynx, I've already promised you I'd return, and I promised you that I will be there to help raise our child, but know I'm promising that my love for you will never die out."

Lynx tears still freely flowing kissed Deacon on his cheek "Deacon, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Forever?" Lynx added now looking straight into his eyes

"Until the end of time" Lynx smiled and went in for another kiss but was taken away by Cyril.

Ember's version of a sad good bye was a make out session in a forest.

Spyro and Cynder's good bye was similar to Deacon's. But Sparx who was less disciplined was clinging to Cynder's neck brace crying hysterically screaming "NO DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE SPYRO!!!!!"

"Damn it Sparx your screaming in my ear!" Cynder shouted back to Sparx, shutting him up

"Your right, I was over reacting, calm down Sparx your better than this" He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened his eyes he only saw a small purple dot… "SPYRO!!!" Sparx was again crying hysterically. Cynder rolled her eyes and caught up with Cyril.

---

The boys of the group sat on their haunches and watched the girls, Cyril, and Sparx fly away, after a moment they walked off to talk, but Deacon stayed behind to watch his little red dot until he could no longer see it.

---

Hours passed…

Deacon was surprisingly still awake, but Spyro and Flame are dosing off from time to time. Kershaw was reading a scroll on how to make ice, and fire bombs. Deacon had stayed put, his eyes focused on the last spot he saw Lynx, waiting for an image to appear. More hours passed and he saw six dots appear on the horizon.

"Everyone, wake up, the Guardians and a small group of dragons have arrived" Deacon sounded completely emotionless.

Spyro and Flame groaned and awoke. Kershaw looked up from his scroll. Kersh pinned back his ears and started wagging his tail "Got to accommodate to the common canine stereotype, got to look un-vicious for the new people" He muttered under his breath.

---

The Guardians landed and the group took the chance to examine the group. You know the Guardians, Terrador, Ignitus, and Volteer. But there was three more dragons and Sparx.

One was a small black dragon with a silver colored underbelly and wing membranes. Speaking of his wings, they were abnormally large, as was his tail, he was obviously was the first to be noticed because of this. His horns are straight which is an oddity with male dragons. On his tail and wing blades he has a black and silver flamed shaped blade. He has silver eyes witch when you stare directly into, you feel that you see a life filled with pain, anger, and fear. But if you stare long enough you find acceptance and happiness. On his chest is a black insignia that sticks out more than anything on his chest. His name is Slasher.

Then there is a red dragon. He was about the same age as Spyro. He was red all over except on his wing membranes which are yellow. He was able to be distinguished from Flame by the fact that he has no spines going down from his head. His name is Vexx

Then finally a Midnight Blue dragon with gray eyes. He has a Maroon underbelly with matching wing membranes. His horns were different as they came out of the left and right sides of his head and curved upwards, similar to a bull. On the tip of his tail was a razor sharp Maroon cone, perfect for stabbing. His name is Kain.

---

It was now night and all the dragons were sitting in a circle around a large bon fire, this time made by Ignitus.

Kershaw told Deacon to cheer up a bit before using the Dark elements, lest they take him over. "So what are your stories? First to get hit by the rock goes first"

Deacon picked up a small rock and spun around until dizzy, when he got to the dizziest he let go and it hit Vexx directly in the forehead. "Ow! What the hell!"

"Well red, your up, tell us about yourself." Deacon said oblivious to Vexx's pain.

"Well first of all I'm Vexx. I may look like a dragon but I'm actually Human."

Deacon decided to interrupt, "Yeah and I'm black, wait… I am… carry on"

Vexx was set back a bit "…okay… I have a mate back home named Tina. She's Purple like Spyro."

Again Deacon interrupted "Yeah sure and I can see your dreams… oh wait… I can…carry on"

Vexx just sighed and said "Slasher how about you go next?"

"Sure" the small black dragon replied. "Like Vexx Said, I'm Slasher, As you can see I'm a black dragon. I have oddly large wings and they let me fly quite fast."

"I can see, you were leading the pack" Spyro spoke up.

"Alright blue, your up" Deacon said talking to Kain.

"Okay, My name is Kain, I'm not really much of a fighter, I was actually convinced by my mate to go, her name's Synthie"

Spyro heard that name and thought _"Damn, Synthie's a good name…why didn't I think of that?"_

While Spyro was thinking, Kershaw walked on all fours over to Volteer, "Aww, what a cute little mammalistic, carnivorous land dog" As Volteer tried to pet Kershaw with his tail, he grabbed Volteer's tail and exclaimed "I'm not a fucking dog! They are an insult to all canines! 'Oh fetch boy!' they can catch a fucking Frisbee, but when it comes to fighting, and intelligence, wolves are smarter than dogs." Then he flipped Volteer. Everyone who saw this laughed as Kershaw did Hulk Hogan like flexes on top of Volteer, Terrador and Ignitus laughed twice as hard as anyone.

---

After ten minuets the elderly dragons let out a huge yawn, Deacon saw this as a time to sleep, and make a speech. "Alright everyone, I hate to be a kill joy but tomorrow we leave for Hell's Volcano to fight Lucifer, and may it be with your last breath, we are going to kill that mother fucker! But…no pressure" He smirked at the end.

---

Back in Warfang, Lynx and Cynder were trying to sleep. Just when Lynx was about to enter the dream world, she heard a shriek from Cynder, She jumped up on all fours. "Cynder! What is it?" Lynx was now fully awake. "Lynx, I think I'm about to lay my eggs!"

---

**So? Good cliffhanger or what? Sorry If you don't like it, but it came to me that I don't Cynder to be like Bonnie from Family Guy. So in the next chapter or two Cynder will give birth, or what ever dragons call it. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of it. Also... is mammalistic even a word? It sounds like one  
**


	7. the death of Lucifer and, Deacon?

**Well that was a long break huh? I couldn't update for awhile because I was on vacation. I was at Islands Of Adventure(which is a theme park in Florida if you don't know) today(6-21-09), I went on all of the rides and I'm still disorientated so bear with me if the beginning is oddly storied or hard to follow…I feel like I'm still spinning… That Jurassic park ride scared the shit out of me…You should've seen my face I was like O_O!!! That last drop is a bitch, but the other water rides are fun, I was soaked.**

**And this chapter is mainly filler, just filling in the plot for the next chapter**

**Here are some reviews!**

**NoOneToWorryAbout: Thank you for reminding me to give credit to Slasher, you, And Mario. I surely would've forgotten knowing me.**

**MegaDragonMario: The Malefor part wasn't creepy to me…But its pretty much impossible for some writers to get creped out by his own work.**

**ReaperOfShadows: Like I said, I'm a fan of that story too, thanks for the props. And also like I said, goat demons aren't exactly Christian and Lucifer didn't seem right as a dragon.**

**Roz'hab: Yeah…don't really have anything to say to this review except for I agree.**

**On with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Spyro or any related characters, I only own my OC's, Locations, and story line, Vexx, Kain, Slasher, and Amethyst are owned by MegaDragonMario, NoOneToWorryAbout, and Slasher Dragon Of Darkness in that order.**

**---**

Deacon and the group were miles away from Hell's Volcano, although not without casualties. Sparx was arguing with Kershaw on the way there and Kershaw broke one of Sparx's antennas. Others were minor cuts and bruises from thorn bushes.

---

Things in Warfang weren't any different, no dragon has given birth in years, all of the doctors and healers had no idea what to do. Which is bad for Cynder. She was still in immense pain and not willing to get help from inexperienced doctors. "God damn it this hurts!!" Cynder exclaimed right into the ear of Lynx, Cynder was in a squatting position over a pillow, trying her best to push out the two eggs. "Cynder just breath, your doing great." Lynx said to Cynder, holding her paw. Cynder started taking deep breaths and saw that the pain started to disperse, but when a lost mole wondered in, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!" Cynder screamed at the small child, scaring him greatly, the rage in Cynder was so much that she squeezed Lynx's paw so hard that it shattered. "OW! Shit! Nurse! I need a cast in here!" Lynx shouted to the nurses lounge. "Amethyst, can you please take over here?" Lynx called to a Dragoness at the lounge.

Cynder watched the door waiting for her to walk in, but was shocked when she saw a light purple dragoness walk in. Her wings are light pink with a white blade protruding from them. Two large straight, white horns come from the top of her head, with two smaller ones in between. A pink bony crest went down from her brow to her neck. On her tail was a pink arrowhead shaped blade that had a pink flash of light when ever it moved. Cynder was also shocked at how her figure was like hers.

"Who the hell are you?" Cynder questioned, her rage returning.

"I'm Amethyst, Lynx's friend. I'm going to help you lay your eggs."

"no! I want Lynx in here!"

"She can't! you broke her paw!"

"AHH!!" Cynder had a crippling pain shoot through her as Amethyst saw a black tip of an egg coming out of Cynder's opening.

Amethyst ran over to Cynder and took her paw "Push Cynder! Push!!" And with that Cynder pushed as hard as she could, Laying a black egg. Amethyst was surprised to see one more egg drop down, this one also black. Cynder collapsed on her back, Thankfully missing the eggs.

---

"Oh my god! Deacon why can't we just fly?" Vexx complained, in agony from walking for hours.

"Because the smoke and gasses coming from Hell's Volcano are acidic, If you fly through them your wings will painfully dissolve, you will then either fall to your death in the magma, or fall, break nearly every bone in your body, and the only way you'll live is in a life of hell as Lucifer's slave, your choice, walk for another day, or fly for an hour and die." Deacon said to Vexx, smiling at the end.

Vexx just mumbled under his breath and moved on.

"Deacon, you seem troubled, is there something wrong?" Ignitus asked, seeing rage in the young ones eyes.

"Lucifer, I'm going to kill him, when I'm finished nothing will be left!"

"young one, you shouldn't let your anger get the best of you, the dark elements within you will take over, possibly forever."

"your right, I need to calm down" Deacon started to take deep breaths when Volteer walked up "Yes, yes, just like that Deacon, its relaxing, exhilarating, and awesomely effective is it not?"

"AHH!!" Deacon's body covered in dark fire and he tackled Volteer ringing his neck. "GOD DAMN IT YOU WALKING THESAURUS! THERE IS A TIME AND PLACE FOR EVERY WORD, YOU DON'T KNOW THOSE TIMES!!!!!!" Terrador laughed his ass off while Ignitus tried to calm him down, while Slasher and the other's followed Terrador's example.

After about a half hour of strangling, clawing, biting, shocking, and scorching, Deacon finally calmed down, sleeping on the back of Kershaw while Kersh said "Volteer, new rule, no speaking unless spoken to."

---

Cynder was still asleep in her bed while Amethyst and Lynx talked, about things.

"So how's life working at a hospital?" Lynx asked, still eying the eggs in a blanket in the corner of the room.

"its exiting, you see a lot, learn a lot. Last week we had these guys who rammed each other and had their horns in each other's eyes."

Lynx wasn't paying attention, she could've said Deacon died in a fire and she still would've said "That's great, how long will it take for the eggs to hatch?"

"Oh wow, way to stay on topic. They should hatch, by the time Cynder awakes"

And as if on queue, Cynder awoke, "ugh, did I pass out?"

"Yes you did, and you laid two eggs, both black."

Lynx said, showing her new cast to Cynder.

"heh, sorry, when will they hatch?"

"A few minutes now."

They all stared at the eggs until they saw one move, they all gasped and gathered around. They both started to move more rapidly, and chirps were heard. Cynder gasped as small arms bust through their individual black shells. The small hatchlings heads broke through the shells using their small stubs, which one day will become large horns. The male, witch we know as Ripper, was of coarse black, but unlike his mother, had the wings of his father, and the same golden color on his wing membrane and underbelly, his face is also similar to Spyro as are his horns, his tail blade was not fully grown yet so its just a small blade.

His sister, which we know as Tania, strongly resembled her mother, almost identical. She had the same tail blade, wings, horns, snout, and figure. The only difference between the two was the eyes, Tania's eyes are amethyst like Spyro's.

Cynder took the young hatchling in her muzzle and went over to her hospital bed, she released them onto the pillow and curled around them falling asleep.

"You think the father will be surprised?" Amethyst asked to Lynx

"Yes, very"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's friends with my mate, speaking of whom is going to be a father soon" While Lynx said this she rubbed her belly

"oh, what's his name?"

"The children or my mate?"

"your mate"

"Oh, his name is…"

---

"DEACON!!!" Lucifer was inside his volcano lair, smoke blowing from his nostrils. He was infuriated that Malefor, nor Roz'hab could defeat Deacon. "Damn it all! None of my servants even stand a chance against his forces! What the hell am I going to do? I know if he gets in here, my chances of survival are very slim, unless…if I can knock Deacon unconscious again, the others don't stand a chance!" Lucifer gave a huge evil laugh and sat back In his throne.

---

_Days later…_

Deacon and the rest of the group were finally standing in front of Hell's Volcano. A loud evil laugh was heard and a cave opened, releasing thousands of enslaved goat demons, wolves and dragons.

"_This is going to be easier than I thought"_ Deacon though to himself leading the pack into the catacombs. _"This seems too easy, for Lucifer he should have at least a tra-" _Deacon's thoughts were cut off by a huge, clawed hand throwing him across the room, "Deacon…we finally meet once more…been a long time hasn't it?"

Lucifer rose out of a small pool of lava, the molten rock slipping and sliding off of his body. He grew twice the size of the last time Deacon saw him, over 100 stories.

"Damn, you've been drinking your milk haven't you?" Deacon asked, not even at the ankle of the humongous beast

"You'd be surprised at how much you grow drinking the earth's minerals."

"Damn, you drink lava, that shit sounds spicy!"

"Enough! I am through with this game" And with that Lucifer shot a white ball towards Deacon, he dodged it with what seemed to be lightning speed. "You think I'm gonna fall for that twice?"

With that Deacon took to the air and flew up towards Lucifer's head, dodging more white blasts on the way. When he got to Lu's face he spat in it and taunted "What's the matter Lucy? Can't keep up?"

And inside a stroke of brilliance he flew closer, fortunately, he slashed one of Lucifer's eye, partially blinding him, unfortunately Lucifer is the size of a fucking mountain, and with a pain filled scream, the lung capacity of Lucifer all rushed out at once, blowing Deacon across the room and slamming him into the wall, successfully knocking him unconscious.

"_Great, now I'm here again, what a shocker. 'oi lets go make the guy that get stronger with sleeping go to sleep!' god this world is filled with fucking dumb asses." _Deacon could feel his dark energy filling up within him, but this time was different, it was talking to him **"hello Deacon, you know me, I'm your anger, rage, sadness and sorrow. I am your dark side. I am going to kill Lucifer when I get out, this is going to be the last time you hear from me. You will remember all of the events that happen next. If I ever return, a greater evil has arrived."**

Meanwhile Spyro was shocking Lu's legs, trying to disable them.

Vexx and Flame were circling Lucifer's head, torching it while they flew around, to little effect.

Slasher was using a clever combo of Dark Ice, and Dark Earth. He was shooting large icicles into Lucifer's chest and slamming them deeper and crushing ribs of the demon, to a tremendous effect. To rain on the good guys parade, Lucifer caught and threw Slasher across the room, landing just across from Deacon.

Kain was at a distance firing ice bullets into the face of Lucifer. With amazing accuracy, he was 50 feet below his head and 50 feet away, and managed to take out his other eye, with shards of ice and blood spewing out

The guardians were doing well, Volteer was shocking the icicles that Slasher made, conducting the electric charge and shocking his insides.

Terrador and Ignitus worked together. Terrador rolled into a spiked ball and jumped over Ignitus, he in turn spat a fire ball at Terrador and shot him up to one of Lucifer's knees, successfully breaking it. Lucifer fell very slowly, but at the last second, Deacon awoke, grabbed Slasher and took to the air, his dark form at its strongest. He placed Slasher down into Kershaw's arms, who was making a fire bomb big enough to destroy part of the volcano, and an Ice bomb cold enough to harden the lava.

Deacon watched as the body of Lucifer shrank down to the size of a regular Goat demon, which is about 6'6. He walked over to the face of the fallen god.

"I've been waiting for this for 1,000 years" and with that he charged up a blast of convexity. Spyro saw what he was going to do and yelled "every one get out! He's going to destroy the mountain!!" The group ran out as fast as they could, but not with a Kershaw turning around and waving a sad good bye.

When every one was at a safe distance, he fired, obliterating every thing in the path of the blast. In mid blast he entered his fury. Strengthening the beam so much that it burned a permanent mark in the earth. When he was sure every thing was gone, he stopped, and fell asleep, waiting for a rock to crush him or something. He was right but, it didn't hit him. A Purple dragon made of pure convexity, resembling Malefor, sprung from the ground. Grabbing Deacon and flying towards a mysterious island.

---

Spyro and the other's watched as the mountain collapsed. They couldn't believe what they saw, Kershaw dropped to his knees with despair, _"What'll I tell Lynx, he promised to see his child before death, this'll tear her apart."_

"Come every one, we must return to Warfang" Ignitus said, saddened by the "death" of Deacon but strong never-the-less.

"_I guess I just have to tell her"_

---

Deacon awoke on a large white island, it seemed familiar…_"so, back in this hell hole?"_

The Convexity dragon brought Deacon to a place that he knew very well. It was White Isle, The home of the Chronicler. He started walking through the caves and navigating through the puzzles.

When Deacon reached the crossroads for, Ice, Fire ,Earth, and Electricity, he realized that it's a lot harder without said elements.

When he got to the elemental dragon, he saw it was impossible to beat her without elements. She ran up to him and hit him across the arena with her tail, he noticed that each of these moves required her to move a fair amount of space. So he waited at the edge of the arena until she charged him, when that happened he jumped to the left and watched her fall to her death. "Good job young dragon, you may now see me." Called a voice from above, Deacon knew he was going to see a close friend.

---

**Well that's it for this chapter, we're kinda deep in plot now, Lucifer's dead, the Chronicler has called upon Deacon, and everyone thinks Deacon's dead. The next chapter is going to have a ceremony, and probably lots of tears. Oh and i edited some of the chapters, its a very slight cahng though, just some spelling corrections  
**


	8. A ceremony, and a love lived

**Well I'm back again, and slightly better than ever, I'll fore warn you, this is chapter is kinda sad…not really**

**Here are some reviews**

**Black Cyrus: I have a theory of why you didn't see the last chapter come out, the bombarding of horrible noob stories. God damn kids think anything qualifies for a plot**

"**Oh come on, go easy on them, they're new, you were new once too."**

**Shut up Deacon, one 'writer' even went so far as to think that Shadow the Hedgehog falling in love with Cynder is a good plot! I've written a story starring Shadow, Cynder's not his type! And Deacon go away, Cyrus is gonna think we're ripping him off!**

"**Fine be that way!"**

**Oh yeah, I certainly didn't expect to have two reviewers to be fans of me when I was such big fans of them, and if I don't review much on your stories, or anyone's stories for that matter, I'm just lazy, I try to review occasionally to let you know I'm still reading though. Just thought I should put that out there**

**ReaperOfShadows: Tania's name isn't dragonic, its completely human, my friend is a huge fan of my story and she asked me to put her name in my story somewhere, so I made her a Main character in the next story, that's right, I spoiled a part of the plot. Yeah. On with the story**

**Roz'hab: thanks, that's about all I have to say**

**---**

After experiencing a technical self argument with the author of this tale, Deacon stepped through the enormous double doors.

---

When the group that Kershaw was now leading, arrived at the gates of Warfang, a loud applause was heard, a small heard of dragons and moles were at the gate applauding the newest hero, unbeknownst to them he isn't there.

A large chant was heard "Deacon, Deacon, Deacon!" And it grew louder and louder, until the group got close, and saw that he wasn't there, Cyril ran out of the crowd looking franticly for Deacon, only to be stopped by Terrador "Damn it Cyril! Why did you tell everyone about this!!??" Terrador screamed into the face of Cyril, spit flying everywhere. "I thought it was the least I could do for my son!! All he ever told me, all he ever wanted was to be a hero! I told his story to the public and they excepted him as such!! Now where is he?"

"…He's dead Cyril…" Spyro spoke up sadly, After hearing this a hush grew over the crowd, Terrador dropped Cyril, and Cyril went forward to say "Everyone, Tomorrow evening a ceremony will be held, in the honour of everyone who fought in the Battle of Lucifer, and my son, Deacon" As Cyril walked away, a slow clapping started, and it grew, and kept growing until Cyril Entered the Gates of Warfang.

---

Deacon walked through the double doors. As he did he saw floating books, lit candles, and a bumpy blue blob. As he further inspected the blob, he saw that it was breathing, he went closer, only to startle the creature. "Who's there?" The blue creature spoke, as he spun around. Deacon used this as a chance to examine him. His attire is eerily similar to that of the chronicler, His horns and spikes even had golden tips on them. Deacon gasped in realization, This was Malefor.

"Malefor?" Deacon spoke, hoping to be right.

"Yes Deacon, its me."

"How did this happen? If you're the new Chronicler, then that means it's a new generation, right?"

"Exactly, at the moment Cynder laid her eggs, a new generation started, Causing the arrival of another purple dragon, This my friend, is your son."

"it's a boy?!" Deacon exclaimed, Malefor nodded and Deacon leaped into the air, extremely happy at being a father.

"But Deacon, you must hurry and return to Warfang, all of your friends think you have died, they're having a ceremony and memorial tomorrow evening. If you do not show up by that time, Lynx will think your truly gone, and take her own life before her egg has been laid, destroying the balance between yin, and yang, causing utter chaos"

"no…" was all Deacon could muster, he didn't take time to say good bye, he just spread his wings and flew, as fast as he could. A white light over came him and he was outside white isle, _"Deacon, I am very powerful indeed, but this is as far as I can take you"_

"_Thank you Malefor, you are a great friend."_ And at that, Deacon took off full speed. Going through clouds, debris, and even a few Dreadwings.

"_Hey Malefor, don't mean to sound ungrateful, but how many miles until Warfang?"_

"_About five hundred"_

"OH GOD DAMN IT!!"

---

The next day…

It was very sad in Warfang, a small stage was set up, Slasher, Vexx, Kain, Kershaw, and Spyro all lined up, and there was what looked like a statue under a red cloth. There was a podium center stage, After a few moments of Silence, Cyril walked on stage, "Hello and thank you all for coming, today we honour the brave men who fought, and mourn over the one we have lost." He stepped over to a table with several medals and plaques on it. He placed a medal on Slasher, "This is awarded to Slasher, for being a quick thinker, and giving a winning strategy." He placed a medal on Vexx "To Vexx, for Bravery in the face of danger, literally." He placed one on the neck of Kain "To Kain, for amazing accuracy, and skill". He placed one around the neck of Spyro. "To Spyro, for being the Bravest of all, and supplying humor, love, and friendship when needed." He walked back to the table and got a slightly larger medal, and the Plaques. "And last but not least Kershaw. For the most effort, determination, and strength. And the plaque to honour, his lost friend Deacon. A sharp scream and sobbing was heard from the crowd, Kershaw knew it was Lynx, He had forgotten to tell her.

Cyril continued, "and to remember our lost friend, lost lover, and my lost son. This statue, made in Deacon's image will be facing towards the Former Placement of Hell's Volcano. So we will remember forever, the ultimate sacrifice, from the ultimate dragon." He uncovered the statue and a solid gold figure of Deacon was seen, It was of him asleep, head facing the rubble that was Hell's Volcano.

"Now before we leave today, his mate Lynx, would like to say a few words in his honour."

Clapping was heard as Lynx walked onstage to the podium. "Kind citizens of Warfang, I want to thank you for coming to my mate's memorial. None of you knew him, but you all know his story, and that's all he could've asked for. Thank you"

And after that short speech, Lynx wondered off to the cliff the was facing her home, the place where Deacon promised they would live, where he promised they'd raise their child. So many promises, never fulfilled, so much false hope. She wanted it all to end, She no longer cared about the egg in her womb. She looked down the edge of the cliff, she hesitated, considering if she at least should let her, or some one else's hatchling live first. Kershaw looked over hill, he saw Lynx and feared the worst, "LYNX! DON'T JUMP!" he knew if Sparx was there he would've said "do a flip!".

"Why Kershaw? Why live? I raised you from a puppy and All I ever wanted was a child of my own and to raise him with the love of my life! But no, the ancestors must get a kick out of this, crushing my childhood fantasy! This child won't live without Deacon!" she paused, hot tears burning her eyes. She calmed a little, still sobbing, but in between sobs she said "If Deacon doesn't catch me, I'll fall to my death" and at that she stepped off. Kershaw stood by and started to sob knowing he lost his adoptive mother.

As Lynx fell even more tears escaped her eyes. "Deacon! I'm coming home!!"

---

Deacon flew as fast as he could, although he was quickly tiring, he heard Lynx scream his name, he spotted her, miles away quickly falling. Adrenaline tool over. The burn is his lungs and wings were replaced by pure energy. He put his wings to his sides and dove, at an angle to where he'd be under Lynx, He continued to gain speed until he was under Lynx, then he used all of his momentum to shoot up and catch Lynx, He saw the shock on her face and laughed "You didn't think thousands of tons of rocks was gonna stop me from seeing our kid?" Lynx didn't say anything, she just tucked her head deeper into the blue scales on Deacon's chest, falling asleep soon.

-=-=

Lynx's POV

Lynx awoke hours later, on top of Deacon in…Her bed? She looked around the room, this was her room, her house. How did Deacon get me here so quickly? I looked over to his sleeping frame, graceful, it made me wonder why I said those things to our child, he was due any day now. She walked out of her room to the kitchen. I saw Kershaw there, his ears were pinned down and his tail was wagging. "Lynx? Are you okay?"

I smiled and said "I am now! I'm gonna be a mommy!" and with that I ran to Kershaw and hugged him tight, he hugged back but eventually struggled and said something like, "Okay happy, let me breath, air, choking!, help!, I'LL DESTROY YOU!" but then again I never really listen to him.

Regular POV:

Lynx looked over to her bedroom door and saw a tired Deacon walk out. He walked over to Lynx and pecked her on the Cheek, "You took quite a tumble yesterday"

"Yeah but my brave man caught me!" she said kissing him back.

All they did after that was stare into each other's eyes, until Deacon looked down to her paws. He saw the cast and gasped "Lynx, what happened to your paw?"

"You mean the cast?"

"Yeah, the cast"

"Oh when Cynder gave birth, she squeezed my paw so tight that she broke the bones."

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern still showing.

"Yes honey, I'm okay"

"Hey lets go see Spyro and Cynder's kids, they'll wanna see uncle Deacon"

Lynx and Kershaw looked confused "Your Cynder's brother?"

Deacon put on a look of fake anger "Oh you think that because I'm black, that I'm Cynder's brother?"

Lynx's expression changed from confused to sorry "Deacon I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah well the damage is done, and you wanna know what else?"

"What?" Lynx asked, almost at tears.

"I'm just kidding!" Deacon exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Deacon, don't do that!" She also exclaimed playfully hitting him.

"Guys, I think we should go now, you know, before they grow up."

Lynx and Deacon chuckled and they all walked towards the door.

---

Spyro and Cynder were laying on the ground, playing with their children, Ripper was climbing all over Cynder while Tania was jumping on Spyro's stomach.

"I wonder who they got all this energy from?" Spyro asked Cynder trying to contain Tania.

"I don't know! But you have to admit its fun!"

"Sure is!"

At that moment Lynx, Kershaw, and Deacon walked in the room.

Spyro, who had finally contained the Black ball of energy, looked over to the door and gasped "Deacon! Your alive!!" He put down his daughter and ran to his friend, he tightly wrapped his wings around him.

Cynder looked over to the door and was just as surprised to see Deacon, "Deacon!"

She also ran over and made Spyro's embrace into a group hug.

"I didn't think you guy's would be so glad to see me!" Deacon said trying to breath around the huge embrace.

"Of coarse we'd be happy Deacon! We thought you were dead!" Cynder said, unfortunately tightening the embrace.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I would've died, but Malefor saved me, He's the new Chronicler!"

"That's, great… I guess that means he really was good, Sorry for doubting your friend, Deacon." Spyro said releasing the embrace, with Cynder following.

Deacon looked around to see two small hatchlings, "So are these little ones my niece and nephew?" he asked while picking them up

"Yep, sure are, and you said we can leave them with you so, see ya!" Cynder exclaimed while grabbing Spyro and running out the door of their humble cottage.

Deacon had a look of shock on his face "Damn it!"

"I can't believe they did that!" Lynx said watching them run over the hills.

"Damn you Deacon and your big mouth!"

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" little Ripper said in the wings of Deacon

"Aww, he takes after his uncle!" Lynx said, with her anger dispersing

---

"How long should we stay here?" Cynder said watching the moon over the ocean.

"I'd say until high tide" Spyro said slyly, turning over to kiss her.

---

Heh, did you guys get that? I went back to chapter five. Also, next chapter is the last one, and it'll be exclusively Kershaw and Sparx, so get ready for something random!


	9. Our final Chapter, random as hell

**Yeah! Last chapter dudes!!! Rock on!!! Whimmy-wham-wazzle!! Okay enough!!! Reviews!!! And this may not be the last chapter, okay it is, but I'm making a prequel based on Kershaw and Lynx, all the way up to when she met Deacon!!! That'll keep you guys distracted while I come up with a reasonable plot for the sequel…but expect more random! Much, much more random! And Michael Jackson died, so did Billy Mays!!! And uh…that cancer lady!! Expect pop culture reference, yelling, and a long ass wait for the prequel!!!**

**Reviews!!!! **

**Black Cyrus: YES MORE RANDOM!!!!!11!!!!1!!!11**

**ReaperOfShadows: Yes be depressed that this is over, get even more depressed that I'm staying up all night to write this! This should be good, I've been thinking up the ending to this ever since Deacon knocked up Lynx!!**

**Slasher Dragon of Darkness: Yeah I figured you didn't get your name from Slash. This, the last chapter should be funny, but sorry if I disappoint**

**Roz'hab: acknowledged, that your still reading that is.**

**---**

Kershaw was walking down the streets of Warfang, Trying to find his little glowing friend.

He checked every lantern in the main city, and didn't see the dragon fly he wanted. Just others.

He eventually decided to go and check if Spyro knew where he was.

---

"God damn it where is that fur ball?!" Sparx yelled while Spyro was trying to calm his crying children.

"Sparx! Don't curse around the kids! I finally got Ripper to stop saying it and I don't want them both to start!" Spyro yelled to his floating friend.

"Well I told him to get me at dusk! He isn't here!"

"Did you tell him where to meet you?"

Sparx's glow faded a bit, and he hung his head slightly. "Oh, yeah forgot about that part…"

"Well Sparx I would suggest that you go find Kershaw before he gives up, he's bound to of checked all of the lanterns by now" he said smiling, the children done crying.

"Ha, ha, funny." Both Sparx and Spyro turned their heads as a knock on the door was heard, "That must be him now" Sparx said floating to the door. Since dragons don't have thumbs it would be hard for them to turn a knob right? So they have a simple push-to-open system. Only thing stopping the door from opening with a knock is a wedge like stop. "Spyro, move the stop for me please"

"you do it!"

"Uh yeah, one problem, I'm a quarter of your size!"

"Fine hang on" Spyro put down Tania, walked over to the door, and kicked the stop away.

Kershaw pushed the door open and Sparx floated out. "Sparx, why didn't you tell me you were at Spyro's?" Kershaw asked still irritated.

"I forget things, so sue me"

"I would, just that we don't exactly have a judicial system."

"True, so how's Lynx?"

"She's fine, the Egg should be coming any day now, possibly even today. The mood swings are really heavy now so mom let me go off. Deacon can deal with it."

"Mom?" Sparx had stopped floating and looked precariously at the muscular wolf

"Lynx raised me, it's a long story, to make a long story short, Lynx and I witnessed the murder of my former pack by Lucifer's forces. She stopped them and raised me, if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead."

Sparx's face softened in sadness. But almost immediately after that he returned to his comic state. "Hmm, deep, but my story can top it, so me and Spyro were on this boat right, and it flies right? So we went through all of the boats until we got to one with this huge arena on it right? So then he fought this big dog, pirate thing right? And after he beat it there was this bird! And I punched it!"

Kershaw started laughing and said "Ha! Just like Chris Brown hit Rihanna!"

Sparx laughed as well and high fived Kershaw. "Damn right!"

---

Kershaw and Sparx were still walking/floating down the same street as they were earlier. Still talking about Random topics.

Finally coming to the epiphany to do something useful, they decided to go help Deacon and Lynx with their pregnancy.

---

Kershaw and Sparx walked through the door of the cottage of the…alright I came up with a first for Deacon but I don't think dragons have a fucking last name's **(a/n: yeah…best name ever!! And belive it or not, that took me ten minutes to come up with…really…) **and walked over to the large living area. They saw Lynx laying on a pillow, her belly quite swollen. And Deacon was in the kitchen, making some concoction. "Alright honey, I got you some corpse flower,(a flower that makes a smell similar to a corpse.) fried weasel, and…" He goes back into the kitchen to get an obviously larger object, he comes out, with a nude man, a human man, Dutch to be precise, Deacon was holding a spear like object in his muzzle and chasing the human with it, yelling in muffled Dutch. The man yelled "nee! Ga weg!" Deacon just continued running, and when he caught up, he rammed the stick right up the man's…uh… in layman's terms, when a homosexual man and a stick fall in love, the man well you know…sticks the stick up his ass. Unfortunately for this Dutchman, Dragons are stronger than most human tissues, so, the stick went though him, going out of his mouth, the man's last words were "Ah, mijn kont! damn draken!"

Deacon just wiped of the ass blood, smiled held the stick up to Lynx and said "And human on a stick!" He looked up and saw Kershaw and Sparx with extremely wide eyes "To Sparx, you have no idea how hard it is to find a good priced human. And to Kershaw, careful with those wide eyes, that's what lost you our boxing match!"

Sparx was in no mood to joke, he just watched as Lynx indulged that whole meal in seconds.

"…Where does it all go?" Sparx said, still astounded

Kershaw's ears were pinned down and he had a look of fear on his face "I don't know Sparx, I don't know…"

Lynx just chuckled and said "When your gravid, you get cravings, and you don't exactly care about what you look like eating."

Deacon, who is now used to this, looked up and asked "So what brings you two here?"

"We had nothing better to do so we decided to help you two deal with the pregnancy." said Sparx, adjusting to Lynx's eating habits.

Lynx walked over to Kershaw and started to scratch him behind his ear, making him kick his leg "Aww, that's so sweet of you two" She abruptly stopped and yelled to Deacon "DEACON! Get them some drinks! NOW!!" Kershaw ran over to a corner and hid, Sparx disguised him self as a lamp, and Deacon hastily said "Yes dear!" and ran to the kitchen, returning seconds later with lemonade, with purple ice cubes… "I used Dark Ice for the ice cubes, they'll never melt, so your drink won't get watered down. Just don't chew on it."

Lynx had a look of pure anger on her face, and if you don't remember, Lynx has control over plant life and fire, which is bad for Deacon. And their home is Decorated fully with Italian style grape vines. She put her tail out and formed a vine whip on her tail.

Deacon was stepping back, and now spoke in an Italian accent "No, n-no, Lynx have mercy! I know a was late getting the drinks! Please! I have a mate and a kid on the way!"

Lynx didn't stop. "I know, I'm carrying the kid, and I am the mate" she brought up the whip and brought it down on Deacons back, again, and again, and again. "No Lynx no!, I-I don't even know what I did! No!"

Lynx kept whipping while yelling "Take it bitch take it!". After that Deacon moaned and said "I'll take it all night!". Lynx stopped whipping and turned Deacon around on his back, Showing an obvious erection, She got more vines to wrap around Deacon's arms, legs and tail. She also wrapped vines around his eyes as well. She went down to his dragonhood, and wrapped her paw around it, licking it up and down.

Kershaw saw where this was going and his eyes widened like dinner plates. He let loose a howl that could wake the dead and fainted.

---

Three hours, and five awkward therapy sessions later…

Deacon and Lynx had finished what others call "Love making" But Lynx called "Dominatrix hour".

And were looking around to find Sparx and Kershaw…okay not Kershaw, dummy hid under a table.

Lynx found Spark hiding in a Japanese style paper lamp whimpering "s-s-so many things, so many places…so many sounds…I'M NOT YOUR SEX TOY!" Lynx just laughed hysterically but stopped abruptly, a pain shooting through her abdomen, "Deacon, I don't care how you do it, just get Cynder here"

"w-why?" Deacon stuttered, unsure

"Its time" with that, she went to her instincts and squatted over the pillow she was once laying on.

Deacon also went to instinct "Kershaw! Stop hiding Mommy's having your brother! Go and get Cynder! Be back in exactly 300 hours!"

Kershaw immediately jumped out from under the table, sending it across the room, with an oddly Camouflage decorated pattern. He saluted and ran off at top speed, a cloud of smoke behind him.

"Sparx! Do what ever you can to stay out of the way!"

He shot out of the lantern, saluted, and said "Sir yes sir!" and flew out the window saying "Lanterns in front of the whore house here I come!"

Deacon threw a huge salute with his tail and said "That is a soldier I'd trust my life with." with a tear in his eye.

Deacon was taken into a Military fantasy by Kershaw and Cynder busting through the door, Kershaw was covered in bullet wounds and fell to the ground, Deacon ran over to his side. He leaned close, now wearing a four star army helmet, and Kershaw whispered to him, "That mission was my last, let my wife know, I love her…" Kershaw's body went limp, and he stopped breathing. "No! Don't you die on me soldier! Don't you die on me!" while he yelled this he was randomly punching Kershaw's dead body.

In the real world Deacon was just punching air, and everyone was looking at him like an idiot. "DEACON STOP FUCKING DAYDREAMING AND GET OVER HERE!!!" Lynx yelled while roughly contracting and pushing. "Oh shit, sorry honey!"

He ran over to her and took her paw. In her final contraction, the egg dropped, and Deacon's paw shattered. "OW! That hurt more than the time I-"

"No Deacon, we said pop culture references, but NO family guy!" Kershaw said sternly while carrying Deacon to the Meds to fix his paw.

Cynder gasped when she saw a purple egg, She knew it was the start of a new generation, but she had no idea that the purple dragon would come this early.

She looked up to Lynx only to see that she passed out. She knew that the egg would be hatching soon. So she waited.

---

Hours later…

Kershaw and Deacon were back and Lynx was slowly waking up. The egg has been moving quite rapidly in the last hour. Lynx heard small chirps and sat up on her haunches to watch her child hatch, she didn't even notice that the egg was purple.

As the egg shook, a small purple arm came out, seconds later another one came out. Lynx felt sad the she couldn't help her child hatch, lest he would die. Her expression brightened when she saw three ivory stubs pop out of the top of the shell. The young purple dragon threw his head back, exposing his whole body with a small roar. Lynx cried tears of joy as she wrapped her wings around the young hatchling, cradling it. "Deacon, he's so precious isn't he?" Deacon's smile was ear to ear as he walked over and examined his son's figure. He was of coarse purple, his under belly and wings are dark blue like Deacon's, he has three ivory stumps on top of his head, much like Lynx, But unlike Lynx he has two blades on the thumb of his wings and a sprouting tail blade. His facial features are similar to that to that of Deacon. As is his body. We all know he's named Slash right? He smiled even and took his child into his wings as well and said "Yeah, he sure is" then he went over to kiss Lynx but Slash started to cry. Lynx carried him in her front arm, and limped over to the kitchen area. "its time for someone's first meal!" Kershaw heard this and his ears perked up, He loves his brother already but, _"If his appetite is anything like mom's, I should run!"_

---

Kershaw was running full speed on all fours through the city square, trying to find the lantern Sparx was talking about. Ten minutes of running later and he found Sparx getting beat on by a large red dragon fly. "don't you ever touch my hoes again!"

"Never again! I swear!"

"Damn right never!" and at that he err…kicked him (?) in the mid section and floated of with his hoes.

Kershaw walked up to Sparx and laughed. "Oh yeah very funny, just pick me up and lets go do something!"

---

After doing something…

Kershaw perked up, holding something related to the thing that they were doing…yeah…

"Lets go on a boat!"

Sparx turned around…cheese whiz on his face… "Cool! My uncle has a boat, but he only lets me bring two people on… who should I bring?"

"Oh me!" Flame spoke up, now sporting a tattoo saying "Don't taze me bro!" across his face. **(a/n: damn, they sure did something)**

Sparx looked around, hand on his chin "hmm, I'll bring Kershaw," he looked right past Flame and said "and T-pain!"

---

Kershaw, Sparx and T-pain were all on the boat, it was a large, and long yacht. Music started and Kershaw started to sing. **(a/n: parenthesis are T-pain's singing)**

"Aww shit, get your towels ready it's about to go down (shorty, yeah)Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck (shorty, yeah)But stay on your motherfucking toesWe running this, let's go"

Both Sparx and Kershaw sang"I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (sailing on a boat)I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)I'm on a boatTake a good hard look at the motherfucking boat (boat, yeah)"

Sparx stepped back and let Kershaw sing"I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at meStraight floating on a boat on the deep blue seaBusting five knots, wind whipping at my coatYou can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat"

Kershaw stepped back and let Sparx sing"Take a picture, trick (trick)I'm on a boat, bitch (bitch)We drinking Santana champ,Cause it's so crisp (crisp)I got my swim trunksAnd my flippie-floppiesI'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko'sStraight flipping copies"

Kershaw took over and sang"I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shitThe dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wetBut this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it getsI'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget"Sparx took over with

"I'm on a boat andIt's going fast andI got a nautical themedpashmina afghanI'm the king of the worldOn a boat like LeoIf you're on the shore,then you're sure not me-oh"

Kershaw, now sporting bling, started"Get the fuck up, this boat is REAL!!!Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker (motherfucker)Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker (motherfucker)I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker(yeah)"

Both Kershaw and T-pain now

"This boat engine make noise, motherfucker!"Now only Sparx, also sporting bling sang

"Hey ma, if you could see me now (see me now)Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow)Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow (moon somehow)Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible"

Now T-pain took over"Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boatIt's a big blue watery road (yeah)PoseidonLook at me, oh (all hands on deck)Never thought I'd see the dayWhen a big boat coming my wayBelieve me when I sayI fucked a mermaid"

Now all three were singing"I'm on a boatI'm on a boatEverybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (woaah)I'm on a boatI'm on a boatTake a good hard look at the mothafuckin' boat (sha-sha-shorty, shorty, yeah)"

---

Now all three still on the boat were nearing an island, still singing the I'm on a Boat, part of the song. The island they were nearing was white isle, Sparx saw this and said "God damn it now we got to go through thousands of caves!"

"Or we can go through that cave right there that says shortcut dog" T-pain said, pointing to a large cave.

"…Damn you Spyro and your ADD!" Sparx yelled waving his fist towards the sky.

T-pain turned the boats toward the cave and went halfway through it when the fuel ran out. "Damn us and our amazing singing!" Kershaw said waving his fist at the cave roof.

---

T-pain, Sparx and Kershaw were walking through the water paved cave, Making random conversation.

"And that's how I managed to go all the way through a kittens digestive system" Sparx was telling a story

"You got to wonder how that got in the cat." Kershaw said, a bit shocked.

"These days there's some pretty fucked up people." T-pain said, now with two hoes in each arm.

"Look! There's a giant blue guy! Maybe he can get us some fuel!" Sparx said pointing to Malefor, now holding a shotgun.

"What are you guys doing in my house?" He said, cocking the gun. Pointing it towards T-pain.

"Dog get that gun out my face!" T-pain exclaimed, now getting mad.

"Never!" Screamed Malefor as he shot T-pain.

"Oh shit!" Screamed Kershaw and Sparx.

"He got shot like 50 cent, but died like Tupac!" Exclaimed Kershaw "So anyways Malefor, can we get some gas? we're all out"

"Sure if it'll get you guys the hell outta my house!"

And inside a way the make thousands of plot holes, Malefor filled up the boat. While the boat was getting filled, Kershaw and Sparx looked through the book of the last generation. They read for half an hour and started to cry in each others arms "HOW COME EVERYONE IN THIS STORY GETS LAID BUT US!?" they cried while sobbing like children. Malefor ran in as well crying "TELL ME ABOUT IT!" turning the sad embrace into a group hug. "Y-you know guys, we can fix the not getting laid thing, right now" Sparx offered, only to get thrown on the boat, the offer making the ride awkward. "Bye Malefor! See you in the sequel!" yelled Kershaw, waving wildly.

---

They returned hours later, deeply tanned. Everyone except the guardians, Ember, and Flame was watching Slash sleep. "He's my son, finally things worked out right for me" Deacon said, wrapping his wings around Lynx. Then Deacon turned towards you, the reader, and said "And none of this would've happened without you, thank you"

---

**Well was that random? I know it was. If you send me a PM saying the translation of what the Dutchman was saying, you can tell me something you want me to write in the Sequel, I'll give you a hint, use Google Translator.  
**

**I want to thank every one who ever reviewed. And I'm gonna list them here.**

**NoOneToWorryAbout: I want to thank you for being my very first reviewer, You kept me going with this story, making it my favorite thing to do. And you let me borrow Kain, Thank you**

**BlackCyrus: You are certainly one of the people who helped keep this story going, you reviewed on almost every chapter and took my OC to put in your story, probably making this story more popular when that story comes out. Thank you**

**Krown: You may have only reviewed once, but that makes no difference**

**Roz'hab: You let me borrow an OC, and helped me advance extremely in plot, Thank you**

**Slasher Dragon of Darkness: You let me borrow Slasher and Amethyst, You reviewed as much as much as you could and let this story become a success, Thank you**

**MegaDragonMario: You let me Borrow Vexx, and let me know of mistakes that let me become a better writer, Thank you**

**ReaperofShadows: You've reviewed on all of the recent Chapters and have become a favorite reader of mine**

**DarkDragonty: You didn't review, but you Pm'd me, and I can assure you, that before this year ends, The prequel will be out!**

**Thank all of you and I love you all for reading my story!!!!  
**


	10. Special Announcement!

The day before Cynder ran away from the temple...

Spyro and Cynder lay on the ground in the dragon temple. Unknowingly, Cynder and Spyro were having the same dream...

A large black dragon paced from side to side in they're heads. The dragon is black with a dark blue underbelly. His build is slender but muscular. He has horns arranged similar to Cynder's, and has the very same tail blade. "One day." he said "you will be together as lovers. You will share adventures together, some of which involving me. But I warn you. The adventures will never stop. A new story is added each day. You will only separate sparingly" He started to pace around. "I offer a warning. You be the victims of parodies, deaths, and rebirths."

He stopped and looked at Cynder "My dear you in specific will be used mainly for your tragic past." He stopped and looked a bit more sympathetic "but, you will be loved for that too"

He looked at Spyro "you will be used for the sole purpose of your heroism. Some stories you have no personality, your only need is to help. However, in some stories, the teller will have a perfect mix of heroism and personality"

They both woke with a start.

"I just had the weirdest dream" Spyro said

"Me too" Cynder Added

* * *

**now some of my fans from way back in the day might be thinking "Wait, I thought undertaker left the Spyro archive for Naruto and Percy Jackson!" well, this little thingy here is to announce my return!!! and another thing, The Legend of Spyro: When Worlds Collide is as of now, discontinued, but may be continued. but for now, what I aim to do is fully rewrite The Legend of Spyro: In Search of The Elements. While writing it I had so many alternate story lines and events planned, but, decided not to put them in. And now, I regret that.**

**The rewrite will follow the same general plot as the original but have more story and unfortunately, less humor. I don't know when chapter one will be released but, I promise its at least before May.  
**


End file.
